Letting Go
by BloodyMaryWho
Summary: Mc feels her relationship with Yoosung is slipping. With Rika's return, all Yoosung can seem to focus on is her. After a conversation with Jumin, Mc comes to a conclusion the best thing for her might be to end things with Yoosung. But once things are over will Mc be able to actually get over Yoosung and will Yoosung being willing to let her go. (Rated T for Language)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So im pretty new at this, I'm not going to lie it might be bad. But I figured i wrote it and might as well put it somewhere. See if i can get and feedback on howto improved. I don't know. I might just keep posting for the hell of it.

Also I **do not** own Mystic Messenger or any of its characters. If i did I would made it so there was way more days then just 11.

Yoosung: Wait your actually writing a story about me?!

Me: Well yeah, your not my favorite, but I was able to write this cause of you.

Yoosung: OMG! I helped you! Do i get to help Mc too! I'm so happy!

Mc: I'm happy that your happy!

Me: Well...actually..

Yoosung: What? What's wrong? Is this not a happy story...

Mc: You didn't...

Me:Ah...Enjoy?

* * *

Mc always knew Rika will always hold a special place in Yoosung heart. She has never doubted after all the secrets came out about her, Yoosung always seemed to find a way to redeem her. It wasn't that Mc hated this, in fact she found it endearing at first, how Yoosung could still love her despite all her wrongdoings. Months have passed since she was first admitted. Yoosung always found time to visit her at least once a week if not more. Mc never voiced her concerns or thoughts about the matter. She actually thought maybe he could be helpful in her recovery. After all he is the only one that 'kept' going to visit Rika.

Like many of the others, Jumin only saw her once. He doesn't like talking about it much, but once in a blue moon, over many glasses of wine. Jumin shares an insight of what was said that day. It was maybe a little after a year of Rika's return, Jumin thought it was best to keep more in contact with the RFA members. Meeting up at least once a month as group and partaking in casual conversation and activities. This month it was "Game Night", hosted by yours truly Yoosung. Since his new dorm housing couldn't possibly hold the 6 of them, Jumin offered to use one of the many rooms in the penthouse for the get together.

Going to Jumin's place was always so unreal. Everything was grand and over the top, making Mc feel as though she was in a dream of some sort. Despite it being her boyfriend's turn to host, Jumin took charge once again to make sure everyone was comfortable as the night progressed. Zen seemed to have an endless supply of Beer, Jaehee was actually given the next 3 days off so she could relax and enjoy herself. Despite the fact that once she returned she would have ten times the amount of paperwork to do, but the sight of Zen enjoying himself seemed to take her mind of that. Seven was allowed exactly 10 minutes of playtime with Elizabeth the 3rd, he spent the rest of his time beating Zen and Yoosung at all games they played. While Yoosung was just happy to have these moments with his closest friends.

It took Mc a moment to realize that somewhere along the night Jumin had disappeared. Quietly getting up, going unnoticed from the rest as she guessed they all were getting a little too drunk on the premium beer Jumin had supplied. She walked out of the 'spare' living room, heading towards the kitchen. She stopped to get herself some water from the tap when she noticed the balcony door open. Walking outside she found Jumin, the man of the hour, resting his body against the rails as he stared off into the city lights. Mc couldn't help but take in the view herself, Jumin really did have a great view. She could see why he would want to come out here.

"You know a good host would never leave his party guests unattended for." She joked sipping some of her water down to re-hydrate.

"You know I didn't plan on being the host tonight. I shouldn't be held accountable for wanting some space." Jumin always manages to catch Mc off guard.

"I didn't mean to intrude! I'm so sorry I'll head back and you can join us whenever your ready again." Feeling completed awful for assuming Jumin would be having fun she tries to make up for it by excusing herself before getting on his nerves even more.

"I didn't mean to sound rude, I don't mind having someone to chat with and share this scene with. Please stay a while." Jumin said patting the patio chairs as he himself slumped into one.

Unsure whether it was alright to stay, Mc didn't hesitate to take a seat. She always wanted to talk to Jumin more. Out of all the RFA members Mc figured Jumin would be taking V's death the hardest. He grew more quiet in chat, visiting less often, only commenting on things dealing with the meetups or hosting a new parties. As she sat there in silence thinking of an appropriate question to ask.

Jumin broke the silence first. "How do you do it Mc?"

Confused by the question she waits for further explanation but it never comes. "Do what?"

Jumin takes a gulp from his glass of wine, finishing it within seconds and immediately pouring himself another. Mc watched almost impressed at the sight of 'Mr. CEO' downing a glass of wine before it hit her that his expression was serious. Looking right at her, he asks again.

"How do you handle him? Yoosung, his constant mentions of Rika? Doesn't it ever bother you?" Still meeting his gaze Mc lets out a sigh, before reaching for Jumin glass and taking a big swing of it herself.

"I-I don't know myself.."

Jumin reclines back in his chair "I just imagine if I find it this hard, It must be unbearable for you."

Mc didn't want the words to be true, but it was. She loved Yoosung. It was so easy to fall for him. He understood her when the others couldn't when she first joined. The minute Mc found out Yoosung was in college too, her heart leap with joy. When the pressures of the party became too much, Yoosung was there claiming her down. He listened to her thoughts, didn't laugh when she shared her dream of becoming a Professor in history, and he valued her opinions when he asked for them. Ending up with him wasn't a surprise to her. But dealing with the consequences of the actions that brought her to the RFA was different.

Finding out Unknown, the person who tricked her, lured her to Rika's apartment, even attacked her, was Seven brother, changed everything. She was unsure of the group she got herself into. But finding out that Seven's brother was tortured by Rika, a women who she thought had passed, made everything felt unreal. In the months that had passed since then, Yoosung was always there by her side. Encouraging her to finish school, helping her find a new place to live, even talking her out of leaving the RFA when she thought she didn't belong. Yoosung was just so supportive for her when things fell apart. She didn't even realize how he must've been handling all the news himself.

When V's death came to light and all of the other things Rika had done, Yoosung shut himself in his dorm for days. Sometimes not even letting Mc in. She worried he was going threw it all over again, losing her, Rika. But Yoosung was always known to flip like a switch. One moment he was devastated over the news of Rika and the next he was cheerful again, perching hopefulness of the situation. Mc didn't know how handle any of it. She always felt like a shadow when compared to Rika. She can't even remember the countless arguments they got themselves into over the topic of her. Since day one Yoosung has always reminded Mc of his feelings for Rika.

Mc thought after the party they both could move pass the whole " _Rika thing_ ". But slowly and surely he found a way to bring her up. Weather it was recalling memories about her, or "Rika said the same thing you know?" would be the next thing out of his mouth when Mc said something. Rika was a ever growing presence in their relationship. Now after some time Mc grew used to it. After meeting his family, she could see just how big their relationship was. Rika was the older sister to him. It's no wonder he couldn't just forget about her. So she tried her best to put on a smile when he mention her, or talk about how she was doing in her treatment.

As the months flew by Mc found herself even more in love with Yoosung. He decided he wanted to go try out Veterinarian School, got himself a job working in a small animal clinic as a intern, he even moved out of the dorms and got himself a nice small housing apartment closer to school.

"He was finally maturing." As Jaehee would start to say. He was growing up, making a life for himself. He even conceived Mc to move in with him after months of sweet talking her. That was when the cracks in their foundations spread wider. He was still Yoosung but Rika was more on his mind then he lead on. Mc never minded his visits to her. In fact she truly thought it was helping the both of them cope with all the things that have happened. He always tried to talk about what had happened to Rika goring up, her illness, and so on. But Mc just couldn't. She couldn't hear it, didn't want to.

When she voiced this to Yoosung he took the message loud and clear. She wasn't ready to forgive Rika, and honestly Mc doesn't think she'll ever be able to. Just when she thought they could move on, Yoosung sprung an idea on her. To meet Rika. Now Mc never had the desire to meet the women in person. Just thinking about all the time she spent in her old apartment made her stomach turned. She hated that she was connected to her in a way. Yoosung will always see Mc as a person Rika sent to him. And she will always have the thought running through her mind, "Rika is the reason you are living the life you are now."

The RFA was Rika's. The members were all her friends once. Rika will always be apart Yoosung's family. Everything seemed to go back to Rika, and Mc hated it. Maybe she was jealous at first but now she just felt like a sick reminder to everyone. That she is just another connection to Rika, a constant reminder that one of their members is dead. She didn't know V that well, even had her doubts about him. But she never wanted him to die. Hearing that news was harder then finding out Rika was still alive. A part of her wished that it was Rika that died and not V.

Maybe then Jumin wouldn't be so sad. Saeran might actually want to meet the rest of members with her gone, and maybe…maybe Yoosung could finally stop putting Rika as his top priority. Maybe if she wasn't here their life could finally start. All at once Mc felt dread. She really doesn't want Rika to die. She felt like she was betraying Yoosung. In the midst of her regret Jumin brought her back to the present.

"Anyone can see that you are unhappy with how things are progressing."

Mc laughed slightly under her breath before it turned into a whimper. "Your right. I'm not. It's hard and…I-I don't know what to do. He is always talking about her, bringing her up in private conversations, just the other day he-" Mc stopped herself.

Here she was trying to be here for Jumin but all she did was start venting. 'In a time like this?! Really all you can think about is yourself! God why amIi so selfish!' She thought to herself.

Jumin place his glass down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's ok Mc, I'm the one who asked remember? You can share your worries with me. What did Yoosung do?"

* * *

A/N: So I think I'll stop here for the day. I'll try to post the rest later today or within the next 2 days. I really just wanna do a short fic where our poor Yoosung gets his heart broken. I feel like the happy/normal endings wont last forever and let's face it. Dating Yoosung would be hard once Rika came back for Treatment. I always imagined that Seven would find his brother and Rika with or without Mc's help. Placing all the story lines together.

If anyone wants to let me know what you think please feel free. Even if its harsh. I wanna actually improve in writing. Also sorry if the grammar is bad i didn't really have anyone to proof read for me. So if you have any websites that help with grammar let me know.

Yoosung: Wait! What is this! Why don't I get a chance to explain myself!?

Me: You will But later. Maybe.

Mc: Everything was going so well tho..

Me: Was it tho? Was it really? Come on Mc, we all know it must be hard dealing with Yoosung.

Yoosung: I'M RIGHT HERE!

Mc: Yoosung sweetie-

Me: Mc don't. Just let this play out. All will be ok for you.

Yoosung: AND WHAT ABOUT ME!? *starts crying*

Me: What about poor Jumin losing his best friend?

Mc: Oh I do feel bad for him too. Must be so lonely..

Yoosung: Mccccccc! What about me!?

Me: This is what im talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I got part two up. There is a flashback to a earlier fight in here which is why i changed the rating to T due to cruising. I think there is going to be 2 more parts after this then I will be done~

I DO NOT own Mystic Messenger or it's characters. I just can't help but use them as writing inspiration and practice.

Yoosung: You said this was about Mc and me, yet I have yet to see me!

Me: Well I'm getting there. You'll have your moment. Claim down

Yoosung: And why is my girlfriend only hanging out with Jumin!?

Me: Part of the story.

Mc: I don't mind I just can't believe I took his wine…

Me: See this is what Yoosung influence does to you.

Yoosung: Why is this my fault!?

Me: Quite down and just let me finish this.

Chapter Two.

She stared at him in shock. Jumin was acting so nice, or maybe he was just behaving like a normal concerned friend. Mc always knew deep down there was more to Jumin than meets the eye. He wasn't a robot that Zen always boasted about, and yes there are moments where she thinks he does over work Jaehee. But she never expressed any ill will towards him. She wished she got to know him better in those first few months before everything with V and Seven started to take a darker turn. Jumin was human too and right now Mc felt as though he knew what she was going threw.

With a heavy sigh Mc rested her chin on her hands as she propped herself against the table they shared.

"He asked me to meet her the other day. Rika."

* * *

Mc didn't even want to think back to that conversation. He made her so mad. After all the times she expressed, that Rika was a person you could live with being in his life, but never waited her's in yours.

For him to ask so casually,

"I think it would do you a great help to meet her. Rika as well! She already knows so much about you. Your one of the few things she likes talking about out in the real world. The doctor says she is showing real signs of recovery and-"

His words hit her like a train. At first Mc didn't quite understand the question. Then she questioned if she imagined it. One moment she is cooking dinner, setting the table to eat, the next she was bombarded with Yoosungs return from the Center. Telling her about Rika's growing signs of interest to rejoin society. It was all too much, and over dinner too. Just last week they fought over him becoming Rika's primary beneficiary and guardian. Now this?

"STOP! Just stop!" Mc breathed loudly unaware of just how loud she screamed. The look on Yoosung face when you shouted. The sadness that creeped into his purple eyes. It's not like he hasn't heard you yell before, but there was always an extra hint of twinge of sorrow within him, whenever you raised your voice over Rika.

He dropped his gaze slightly before letting out. "I just think…this might help you get over you fear of-"

"Fear of what! Her? I can't believe you would suggest that. You would share our personal lives with her! My life! Yoosung! How…why...why are you doing this?" Mc's eyes searched his for an answer but all she could see was his disappointment in her. She wanted to be as stoic as him in this moment but the rage of him sharing their private lives with her was just boiling over.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I really didn't." Yoosung held up his hands in a sign of defense and backs up a step or two, trying to give her space.

"I thought maybe enough time had passed and you would be a little open to the idea of meeting her. That's all. You met my parents, friends, even bosses. I just don't understand why you won't even try and meet her?" His voice was steady.

Over the months, no more like past arguments, Yoosung had become better at controlling his outbursts. He no longer lost his temper over little things and always tried to act calmly for the sake of 'keeping the peace' between them. Mc hated that she looked like the one overreacting now.

He took a step towards her this time, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just asking that you try. For me?"

Yoosung tilted his head to the side trying to get a better look at Mc face. In the last year Mc felt as if he had grown. He wasn't _that_ much taller than her. He stood about 171 cm (5'7) compared to her 158 cm (5'2) height, yet whenever he cups her cheeks and lifts her chin, she is forced to extent her whole neck just to properly met his gaze. "Please?"

Mc didn't want to hear it. He did this. He always did this! "No! NO! Stop! You don't do this! Don't make it about yourself! What about me? What about how I feel! Doesn't that matter to you?" Mc shoved his hands away, backing away slowly as she shouted back. Already cursing herself for getting so loud in his face again.

"Mc claim down. Please. I'm trying to have a conversation with you not a fight. Why can't we just talk about it? Why does mentioning Rika always end up with you yelling? I just want her to meet you, the love of my life." Yoosung creased Mc cheek again with his thumbs this time, but that action wasn't going to stop Mc's tears from making their escape.

"Yoosung stop, please." She said again this time rubbing her eyes so that she didn't appear too emotional over this.

"Damn it! Why do I have to met her? That is not going to change anything with how I feel about her." Mc wanted so badly for him to understand, that this was not up for discussion, But her words only seem to make the conversation turn worse.

In a moment Yoosung dropped his hands to his side. Trying not to show her just how hard he was squeezing them.

"And just how do you feel about her Mc? She's my family! You can't expect me to accept my partner is forever going to hate her!"

Yoosung was almost yelling, his eyes grew teary, and the look he was giving her broke her heart. There it was. The phrase that always wins. "Rika is Family" No matter what, she will always be here. In Yoosung's life and in hers'. If Mc was trying to not cry it was impossible now. All the stress that was building up, all the worries she tried to sweep under the rug, all the intrusive thoughts she had about how Yoonsung really feels, was coming out.

Mc vision went blurry. She kept trying to back away but when she met with the wall, she felt trapped. Her hands buried into her hair, exposing her face. She wanted to yell but all that can out was a weep of anguish. Her lips still trembling she felt throat going dry, only causing her need to cry increase as the lump only grew bigger. Finally allowing herself to collapse to the floor of their dining room, did she really begin to wept. She didn't want this, she didn't want Rika being the reason she was so unhappy, so unstable that when she gets mentions Mc loses it, but it was so hard. Yoosung made it so hard.

He knelt besides her the moment she dropped. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, bringing her in a embrace she couldn't escape from. A hold she didn't want to push away from. Mc loved the way he felt. How the scent of him claimed her down. How when he strokes her hair she pulls in closer. She hated that despite how unhappy she was, that she didn't want to leave his side. And this was how most of their disagreements went, as unsolved as the rest of them, it was a never ending cycle.

* * *

Jumin waited patiently for Mc, as she recalled the argument to him. Knowing it was like opening a fresh wound for her. He saw as her face dropped and she struggled to hold back the tears. Choosing to sip more of his wine then let them fall. She looked as unhappy as he felt. She put on a good mask around the others, but if you watched her closely, her eyes grew hollow the moment she thought she was alone. And Jumin felt like he and Mc shared something more than just being members of the RFA in this moment.

Since V's death, Jumin felt even more empty then he did before. His only lifeline was gone. Who could he share his insights with? Never again was he going to see his best friend. Never again was he going to have a deep conversation over wine, yell at him, or laugh with him. He was never going to see him smile again. And it was these thoughts that plagued his mind daily since his passing. He couldn't go to the other members, they all had their own baggage to deal with when it happened. He didn't feel close to them in that moment. Knowing they just wouldn't understand.

He wanted to more than anything to just open up and share his pain, but everyone else seemed like they wanted to move on. Forget the whole thing. Everyone choose their words carefully around him, never bringing up his dead friend, never asking how it is Jumin was able to go back to work and continue to bring C&R forward. How could he not? Work was the only thing that distracted him. If he wasn't working his was at home. if he was home he had to see his precious Elizabeth, and seeing her just reminded him of the friends he lost. As much as it pains him to admit, having Luciel play with her even for just a short while, will be good for her. He hasn't been home much or even able to hold her this past year.

Having Mc here made things more, 'breathable?', the only thing that seemed to explain how he felt around her. She was just as beaten down as he was, they just never got a moment alone to really discuss it. Jumin was thankful for this night. Almost smiling at the thought of it being "A God's Miracle" , as V would've put it. Making this moment all the more sweeter that he can still hear his friends' words, even now go through his head.

When Mc finish she looked almost drained. Their fight ended with Yoosung showering her with kisses and promises of happier days. Also certain that it would not be the last time Yoosung tires to ask Mc again. Jumin did what he did best and express his thoughts on the matter. He wasn't happy with that ending either, it got both of them nowhere.

"What do you think I should do Jumin?" Mc stared at him with such a hopeful glance. Like he would have all the answers for her in one short sentence.

"You really don't want to visit Rika?"

Mc started into Jumin wine glass, feeling slightly bad about taking it for her own. Noting it was almost time for a refill but having another glass would only increase the hangover she knew she was going to have the next morning.

"I don't. There is no ands, if's, or but's. I don't think I could emotionally handle meeting her." The words tasted sour as they left her mouth. If only Yoosung could hear her now, 'it probably would've caused another fight.' Mc thought.

"Then you have your answer. If wise to stay away from a situation that could cause turmoil for one's mental state." Jumin was glad to hear her response. So honest, something he longed for in conversations these days.

"What was it like for you? Didn't you…you know. See her?" Mc ask, barely, she almost swallowed the words as she finished the glass of wine.

Jumin thought for a moment if he really wanted to share, but he already knew the answer, he did. Months of waiting and here it was. The perfect opportunity, coming in the form of the women who made the RFA parties possible again. He had his doubts about her first. If she was even able to do it, or do a _good_ job of it at that, but it seems all those worries washed away with the success of her first party. She was even able to host three more after that. With the help of him and Jaehee of course, He found that the RFA parties were a deep passion of his, possibly on the same level with his cat projects.

It was working so close with her at those parties that he was able to see more sides of Mc. She was always cheerful in chat, no doubt about it. She loved to be overly affectionate to Yoosung but still be able to go in with Seven and his pranks on him as well. But outside of chat she found her to be quite shy. She rarely looked people in the eyes, in fact it took her six months to finally talk to Jumin, eye to eye, without averting hers every so often. She was unusual that's for sure, always peaking his curitosy. He found out she loved talking and informing others of her knowledge in History. Taking great pride in her passion. A trait he liked best.

It was maybe somewhere around those moments that he was able to find himself more at ease around her. Always wanting more when she left. Growing more and more fond of the idea of having Mc as a 'real' friend. Someone to share his mind with and help him understand this feeling of loneliness V left him with. So when he found himself already talking about the visit he wasn't as surprised.

* * *

When he heard about Rika being permitted to serve her time in a mental recovery center. He felt so confused. On one hand he cared for Rika, maybe even..at one point thought more of her, but after hearing everything she had done to V, Jumin didn't have any of those emotions to spare for her. It took him some time to collect his thoughts but after three months of her return he wanted to, no, he needed to confront Rika.

Jumin couldn't let the endless questions he had in his mind eat at him any longer. So he decided to visit her. The facility was nice. In fact it has countless awards for it's friendly staff, top of their class doctors working for them, a growing number of recovered patients that were able to go back into society, and a prefect environment full of lush views of the ocean. It even had a nice garden for their patients to spend time in, while they receive treatment. It was all so perfect yet Jumin almost wished it wasn't.

Jumin didn't like the idea of him being a person who would wish for the worst of someone. It wasn't in his nature, but seeing Rika changed everything. The moment he walked into her room it was like he forgot how to breathe. The room was warmed but he felt so cold walking up behind her. Rika sat in front of the window looking at something he couldn't quite find. At first he thought maybe she didn't hear him open her door, or walk across the room next to her, even whisper her name when he sat besides her. It took him a moment to realize Rika just wasn't in the present.

After saying her name numerous time with no response, Jumin placed his hand on her upper back.

"Rika?"

Rika turned expecting her cousin, the young boy recently changed his hair to hers. It took a while to get used to but after a moment she found it kind of sweet almost endearing he wanted to be more like her. Only when her eyes landed on a familiar suit, did her mind began to remember.

"….Jumin?" She blink as if in disbelief he was actually real. The glaze in her eyes disappearing, until she actually somewhat looked normal.

"Jumin!" Rika leaped from her seat and embraced her old friend like nothing had changed at all.

She couldn't remember the last time she saw him. He was so warm and she could already feel the little hairs of Elizabeth the 3rd that were left behind on him. There were always a few strains, no matter how hard he used a lint roller. Rika took in all the her lungs would allow her, thinking back to the day she gave Jumin his precious cat. He was so happy, she just knew a animal was just what he needed. Jumin always had this 'darkness' around him. She could relate to that but if having a pet helped her it was bound to help him. Rika couldn't help but let out a soft giggle as he envisioned them cuddling on the floor of this million dollar penthouse.

Jumin stood up in shock, and remand shocked when she followed, continuing to hug him. He felt disgusted. Unsure if it was due to the fact, at one point he longed for her to hold him this way or the fact she was touching him after what she had done to his best friend. Abruptly he tore her off, making sure he was arm's length away.

"Rika! What are you doing?"Jumin didn't like this feeling. Uncertainty. He stared at her unsure what she was going to do next and unsure how he would react to it

"Oh Jumin! I'm so thrilled to see you! Come sit! It's been far to long. You must tell me everything! How is Elizabeth the 3rd? Still soft and playful as ever? What about Zen does he still complain when you bring her to the parties? Oh I wonder if he has gotten any new roles. What about Jaehee? Your remembering to treat her like a person and not a company slave right?"

Jumin stared at her in silence as she spit fired question after question. Her eyes sparkling like they always do when she was in command at an event. Her hands clasp tightly against her chest as she recalled past memories of their times together.

"What about Mc? How is she doing? Yoosung told me she held a wonderful party in my absence, I must meet her someday"

That was what allowed Jumin to regain himself. The mention of Mc. It was true then. Rika really did have Sevens brother bring her to them.

"Rika. I'm not here to chat about old times, I'm here to discuss what happened."

Rika's smile never wavered. She simply turned her head to the side and pondered for a bit. As if playing coy about his question.

"Rika, please just….tell me what happened between you two? You and V? Why did you- Why did you do all of this?" Jumin stared at her with a deep passion in his eyes. A passion to really understand why things turned out the way they did. If there was any way he would have or should've helped. Maybe he missed the signs. He just needed to know when was the start of this, of everything falling apart.

But Rika kept her smile. She didn't seem to process his question still. She tried to think for a moment. But everything started to hurt again. And god did she hate when the pain surfaced. She just wanted to talk with Jumin like she used too, but there were these voices.

"Why! Why! Why!" it's always the same question. WHY!.

Rika leaned forward holding her head for a moment, trying to do what her doctor advise. Breathe in, then out. Breathe in, then out. Breathe in, then out. Breathe in, then out. Breathe in, then out. Breathe in, then out. Find your center and let it take hold. Breathe in, then out.

But it wasn't helping this time. The questions where only growing louder and she was also confused as to what they wanted to know. She tried to regain control but control was what she was lacking here. Everything here was making it so she couldn't be free. Free to roam outside, free to throw her parties, free to see her friends. Her friends. Just where were her friends? Rika missed them all so much. Where was Yoosung? Yoosung was always here. He was her lovely cousin. He is still so young and has so much to learn. Still far too innocent for this cruel world. She doesn't want him to end up hurt like all her other lovely flowers. No if he did, if he was going to be hurt, she much rather he be somewhere where she can protect him. Watch him over him. She needs to be his Sun. He can't grow without the Sun. She has to be the Sun to all of the hurt ones because….because her Sun…..

Rika stopped for a moment and really tried to focus in. Her Sun? Just who was her Sun? Where did her Sun go? All at once the feeling of dread washed over Rika as she tried so desperately to try and remember her Sun. But his face was just out of reach. Why can't she remember her Sun? Why is it so far away?

Jumin stared at her in horror. The woman before him wasn't the same. Same face and hair. Same eyes and voice. But her smile was all wrong. She sat rocking slowly back and forth mumbling to herself. He could tell she was trying not to dry heave but her rasps for air grew more and more unsteady. Out of habit and old concern he stepped forward wanting to comfort her, but she was still smiling.

Immediately his disgust came back in the form of bile, threatening to leave his throat if he took another step closer. All at once Jumin thought this was enough. He really didn't need to see more, he just wanted out. Quickly leaving the room he finds a nurse and explains Rika isn't handling their encounter well and left the center.

* * *

Jumin tells Mc, he thinks he wasn't in her room for no longer than 15 minutes. Making a silent comment to himself 'Just how does Yoosung handle anything longer than that.'.

Mc didn't notice but she was on the edge of her seat, gripping the glass tightly her knuckles were white. Jumin looked lost in the memory of that day and when he finished, his eyes darted back and forth as if trying to confirm he was really here. Mc didn't know what to say other then "I'm sorry Jumin."

Jumin relaxed his muscles, not realizing how tease he was. He took the glass from Mc hands, letting her finally relax a bit too. He pours himself a new glass and takes long sip, taking in the taste of his selection, secretly wondering if V would've approve of it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Mc. You've done nothing wrong. I'm just so thankful i was able to share that with you."

Mc smiled, she wasn't aware of it, but Jumin watched her out of the corners of his eyes as she did. She was also glad he shared it with her. It's been so long since she had a conversation where she didn't felt judge or worried to be apart of. Before she could even thank him the balcony door opened, revealing a very drunk Zen and even _drunker_ Yoosung.

"Found them!" Zen shounted a little to loud for the small distance that was between them.

"I was so worried when I noticed you were gone. You missed it! Ha! HAHAHA! I won! You missed The marvelous Zen beat not only Yoosung BUT SEVEN TOO!" Zen stumbled a bit but Yoosung seemed to held him from fall down, that was until Yoosung also started to stumble along with him.

Jaehee comes rushing to the door, cursing about not letting Zen hurt himself or heaven forbid his face. "Yoosung! I swear I told you to keep him upright not go down with him!"

Mc realized maybe it was Zen who was more drunk for once. Her and Jumin got up to help the poor women try and untangle Yoosung from Zen. Seven was join shortly to help Mc with Yoosung, while Jaehee and Jumin dealt with Zen.

"Hey just so you know I didn't lose to Zen the asshole unplugged both mine and Yoosung controllers, so by default i think we need to have a re-match!" Seven spouted out as they both walked Yoosung back into the kitchen for water.

"Well this re-match will have to wait, it's nearly 2am and Zen should not be up any later!" Jaehee spat back.

Mc giggled. Liking how much sass she always showed when alcohol was in her system. Looking down at her boyfriend she knew it was also about time she took him home. Seven helped the rest of the way down to the street, where Jumin had cars waiting for them all to be taken safely back. Once Jaehee got Zen in his car, Seven vowed to tuck him in before his return home. Jaehee hugged Mc goodbye making plans to meet at their favorite cafe for coffee the next day. Waving her off Jumin helps gets Yoosung safely fasten in before he says his goodbyes.

"I hope you do what's best for yourself. I mean it when I say, 'I would never want anyone to see what I did." When I saw her. You've been a pawn of hers already and if you don't feel like that will change even with her treatment, Don't let yourself be pressured into something you're uncomfortable with."

Mc started at Jumin feeling a bit caught off guard. It was so easy for him to see how she felt. How Rika made her felt. He understood her discomfort, her worries, her unhappiness with the whole situation. She couldn't have asked for a better 'Game Night'. Getting to know more of Jumin was fun. Maybe she can try to better understand Seven one day too. But for now getting this feeling of recognition was all she needed. Something she wished Yoosung would give her. But she was going to save that thought for tomorrow, spoiling the night was not something she wished to do.

"Thank you Jumin, I mean, for everything. I hope…" Mc paused for a moment "I hope we can still continue to be friends and chat like tonight some more in the future."

Jumin didn't quite understand her words. 'Of course they would still talk in the future? They do see each other in chat time to time, and game night is always once a month. Maybe she referring to a future party. It is about time to host a new one.' Without further thinking he waved her off as Driver Kim drove them down the street. Walking back inside excited for once to hold Elizabeth.

* * *

A/N: Ok ill wrap it up here for the day. Sorry if it was long. I didn't expect it to add more parts when i was re-reading it. Will try to post the 3rd part within the next 2-3 days. Maybe one day if I choose to write all day tomorrow.

Yoosung: Wait does this mean? Why does it end so weird.

Mc: Well by how she ended this scene… I think when we get home...that we are having a 'Talk".

Yoosung: What kind of talk! I don't want too! She can't make me! MC!

Mc: I think its out of our hands, but it's ok. Even if we fight I'll still love you~

Me: You will but….

Yoosung: BUT WHAT!?

Me: I guess you'll have to see! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this one took me some time to write. In the middle of this I got like 5 new ideas and started to write those instead. But i regained my focus!

I DO NOT own Mystic Messenger or it's characters. I just can't help but use them as writing inspiration and practice.

Yoosung: What are you doing to us!

Mc: This doesn't look good.

Yoosung: Why am I the bad guy!

Me: I don't your bad Yoosung don't worry

Yoosung: Then why do this!

Me: Is it weird that I just love unhappy endings and this is the sole reason for it?

Yoosung: YOU MONSTER!

* * *

Part 3

The clocks reads 8:17 am on a Saturday morning. The coffee is about to finish it's brew, the eggs are almost ready to be flipped, the toaster oven went off singling the bread is ready, and the sky appears clear of all clouds. Letting its ray's warm up the summer mornings air. Mc read that it will be getting into the high's 90's today (32-37 Celsius) with 15% Humility. She woke up early. Earlier then she should have. 6 am if she was being honest. Barely enough sleep to feel rested, but She just couldn't sleep during the night. She tossed and turned letting her mind overthink about what is to come in the morning.

Her just wouldn't rest, making everything a little harder to deal with. Everything was still so normal. Nothing was different about their home or the outside world, but Mc felt as though she was in the eye of a hurricane. I was peaceful for now, but for how long?

She finishes with the eggs, deciding to make an egg sandwich with extra bacon. Knowing once Yoosung wakes up he'll be not only hungry but maybe hungover. 'God was this really ok? Should I even be making breakfast? Maybe Sunday would be better..' Mc shakes her head at the intrusive thoughts she'd been having all morning. She made up her mind early this morning that she needed to end things with Yoosung. Or at least let him know she needed time away. Every so often she would get worried if what she was doing was acceptable.

She wanted to desperately call up Jaehee and get her tow cents on the matter, but Mc knew that would be unfair. Telling Jaehee now that things haven't been great with Yoosung, would be putting too much on her. She was his friend first after all. Telling her would just make things uncomfortable, not to mention Zen would probably hear it as well. Her and Zen have been so close lately, they tell each other everything. There is no doubt in Mc mind, that Jaehee wouldn't consult with him on the matter. She loved them both, but she didn't think she had the energy to explain things not just once but over and over again on why she was doing this. 'Yeah telling them after i go through with it will be better.' Mc thought to herself.

As she placed the sandwich down at the table she turned to get the coffee ready for Yoosung as well. She was going to miss this. Taking care of him on days where he needed her. At the same time the thought of Jumin's sad face popped in her mind as well. If she stayed and continued this Mc feared she too would have the same face as he does now. Miserable with how her life is going.

Before she can get down on herself even more Yoosung enters the kitchen. He looks like he has seen better days. He rubs his eyes, yawning a good morning to MC, before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Thanking her for the meal. He sits down almost immediately scraffing down the food before him. He looks like a child eating, getting crumbs and egg yolk all over the table and his shirt. Mc watched him wondering how much she'll miss seeing his goofing face once she'll leave and if he'll be able to cook decent meals for himself.

Yoosung was happily taking in the taste of Mc great cooking. She always made the best meals on the mornings after he drank too much. He had a small headache but the food she prepared was already filling him with energy for the day to recover. That was until he saw how intently she was staring at him. She looked almost gloomy. Then Yoosung got this feeling he messed up again. He always seemed to did that when he drinks too much. He forgets what's allowed and what isn't. He tried to remember last night, wondering how they both got home, but he could only remember up until him and Zen where chucking beers for every game they lost to Seven playing Nimtendo :Smash Em' Bros.

Fear was creeping in and Yoosung felt like he was going to hurl. Unsure if it was the hangover's doing or his worries. Was she sad cause he did something stupid again? The last time Yoosung got too drunk, he ended up sharing stories with Seven about his and Mc's 'Private time'. He knew it was dumb and never should've said anything without asking how she would feel about it first. Yoosung had never seen her so angry when she found out, he nevered waited to upset her like that again.

"Mc? Did I- did I mess up last night? Like did I say anything I shouldn't have? Cause if I did I'm so sor-" Mc cuts him off promptly.

"It wasn't about last night." Yoosung exhaled in relief, "More like what's wrong with us."

Yoosung wasn't quite understanding what she had meant. "Us? What about us? We're happy and-"

Mc tries her best to be the one doing the talking. so she can explain but Yoosung been getting so good at speaking for the both of them, her thoughts and words often get pushed away.

'"Im not happy!" She said maybe just a little too loud. " And don't think you are too...not in a way that we should be anyway.."

She wanted to maintain eye contact with was something she thought about all morning. Maintain eye contact. But she couldn't help it, she didn't want to face his gaze after saying that.

"You aren't...Happy?" Yoosung was lost for words. His heart started to race with fear. "Since when?"

Yoosung tried everything in his power to make sure she would be happy with the life they shared. It's all he wanted. Every since he met her, she was want he wanted, he knew it from the bottom of his heart. He loved her and her happiness was one of the things he tried to put above himself. He puts everyone's happiness above himself. Ever since she told him she liked him, he couldn't believe it.

He was worthless, beyond worthless of her love, he didn't even love himself when she first came into his life. He was just coasting through the motions of life, everything he thought he knew was gone. And what made it worse was he knew, HE KNEW, something was amiss with how Rika disappeared and V claims of her suicide. The others wanted to be supportive but even Zen fell for V deception, Yoosung was so alone. Seven tried to help, with his pranks, videos games, and banter, but it all felt so fake, like they just wanted him to move on. But how could he when all he could feel and hear within his heart something was wrong.

The others always had a hard time with understanding his feelings towards Rika. She was his role model. Always there for him when he needed guidance. He means it when he says 'Rika was an angel". Sure they are blood related, but that didn't make her family. Rika was more than just a cousin she was like an older sister to him. Always there to show him how to live, what was right and wrong. She helped him out in more ways than he could count. So yes. He was crushed beyond all belief when she disappeared. Life without felt so wrong, so empty. Like the air was sucked from his lungs and he was forced to view the world for how it really was, unpredictable, unfair, and uncaring.

Mc was the only person to care. She didn't push him away for questioning what happened to Rika. She stayed and listen, even when, and he'll admit it, when he saw her as a version of Rika. She stayed even though he was awful to her at first , always confusing her for Rika. Mc was much more than that though, she was patient with him and helped him see past his longing for Rika and he was finally able to see Mc. All at once Yoosung wanted nothing more then to protect and be there for her in return. He wanted to prove he could be better. A smartie like Seven, handsome like Zen, successful like jumin, Hard working like Jaehee, and kind like Rika. He wanted to be all those things for her. And he did.

He got his grades up and even looked into other fields for him that seemed to fit his interests in life, he moved out the dorms and into a better an apartment big enough to have Mc stay here. Where he could always be there for her, day and night. All those sleepless night of her worrying. When she felt as tho she didn't belong, he couldn't help but find it cute and heartbreaking at the same time. She was not just his Mirclie but the RFA's as well. She came in and fixed things, it's what she's always done.

Yoosung couldn't imagine his life without her, it was cause of her he was able to push himself this far. She was the star in the night sky that he was able to reach out and grab, claim it as his own.

"Mc what do I need do? How can I fix this? Us?" Yoosung took a hold of her cheek in one hand, making her face him so he was able to see her eyes. He wants her to know he is still here for her, even if she wants to push him away. "Tell me I'll do anything to make it work, Your my world Mc"

"Yoosung...I don't think this is something we can fix." Mc didn't know what to tell him. She played around with the thought. The idea that if they both just worked really hard, if they both could just love each other so much, everything would fall into place. But that delusion has gone on long enough. It was getting them nowhere.

"Of course it's something we can fix, We are not broken. I'm not going to let this go. Us." Yoosung was cupping both of Mc cheeks in his hands. Looking desperately at her, hoping she would come back to reality.

'What's been going on in her head for her to feel this way? To even think this way?' He wondered. There was no reason for her to be unhappy. Sure it was hard. But life is hard, Yoosung knows that more than anyone. After everything he went threw with losing Rika and V's lies, if he was able to get threw that. He could get threw this with Mc.

Mc grabbed a hold of Yoosung forearms. "Please just-just let me talk." Ms started. "I haven't been happy for a while, not really anyways. There are good moments but there is just so much that keeps getting piled on lately...and I can't breathe its too much." Mc practiced everything she was going to say all morning but the second she opened her mouth the words vanished. She wasn't making sense or even a good point. "Since Rika's been back everything-"

"Is this what's bothering you? Rika?" Yoosung asked sternly.

"No! No its….well she's part of it but that's not it, there are many things that are-"

"Cause if you think she is still planning on hurting you or anyone for that matter, she hasn't. She is getting better I promise. I wouldn't visit her if that was the case Babe. Really Rika is sorry for everything she has done and is trying to atone for it. I know that doesn't mean all will be forgivin, But please don't feel threatened of her."

Yoosung wanted to make sure Mc knew Rika was recovering. God he wanted all of the RFA to see that. Yes what she did was wicked, awful, evil, downright illegal. But she was changing, she is _finally_ getting the help she has needed all these years. Yoosung is making sure Rika is treated right, he won't let her slip away like she did when V was with her. That's why he put her in the best Center, one that is even close to his school too. Just like Mc he will be there for her and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her again.

"Mc please, Rika is not a reason to break up. She isn't a problem for us."

Everything Yoosung was saying stung. Mc knew he was trying to be supportive for both their sakes, but it all just sounds so wrong to her. Rika was a problem for them. It's the fact that Mc feels threatened by her and not just her in general but by her actions. Everything Rika did was still taking a toll on everyone. Escasiply Jumin. Yoosung views her return as a blessing, a sign that things can return to how they used to be. But things can never return to that state. He turns a blind eye to her wrong doing every time. Mc just can't take that side of him anymore.

"Yoosungs it's not just her. It's- It's everything. You need to stop and let me talk." She breaks free from his grasp and stands up. Walking to the other side of the table, leaving him still seated in front of his food.

"Ever since I moved in, things only seemed to get worse. I hoped that over time they would just go back to normal, if we ever had a normal, but they never did. It's always one fight after another. They never get resolved! All we do is yell and sweep it under the rug, praying that it will just go away."

Yoosung stood up. "Then let's take care of this. Let's resolve all our issues here and now."

"Stop thats not going to help."

"Mc how do you know if you won't even try. Please i'll make this work, what's wrong with us? Tell me."

"Yoosung! You can't possible believe that going over all our past mistake will fix things just like that! You can't possibly think you're finally going to change your ways!" Mc was getting irritated now, this was not a debate they are going to have. She wants him to hear her and let her leave, collect her own thoughts.

"I don't't even know what youre talking about Mc. What ways? What am I doing wrong?! I just want to know why you even feel this way? You say its not Rika then why do you think we are so unhappy?"

Mc was livid now. After all those fights, the yelling, screaming, swearing, and tears, and he has the nerve to say he doesn't know. "Yoosung it's everything! Its You! It's me! We can't agree on anything. You want to stay here when all I want to do is move after school. You want to be close so you can watch over Rika. You want me to put off grad school or find a school here. Your trying keep me here! You never want to talk about the bad things Rika has done! You didn't even go to V's Damn funeral! Your always bring her up when you know. When you fucking know it breaks Jumin and Seven heart to hear her name. Sure you acknowledge she may have crossed a line, but you forget she is the reason Saeran will never leave the house! You go around blinding yourself from all your friends problems and issues. You only hang with them on game nights. I'm not allowed out with other friends cause you don't get along with them. Cause it might be unsafe, cause I might actually enjoy myself with you not there! If I plans you'll find a way to change them if it's not something that you like."

Mc was rambling she knew it. She was unloading everything all at once and that wasn't going to help make this easier. But it was like she became possessed.

"I hate that i'm always talked into it too! I hate that I never see my friends because I'm too worried about you and your feelings! That I can't even say what's on my mind all the time, cause I know it's going to upset you, which means a new fight. I hate that you talk over me, answer for me, assume you know what I want or what's best for me. God Yoosung I can barely think for myself without you breathing down my throat telling me I'm doing it wrong, that I need to be more like this. If I just do this we'll be happy. Yoosung we aren't fucking happy! You get on my nerves and when your not in control you lose it. I'm not your puppet, I don't need to be told what's best for me. I"m not Rika! I don't need saving and I can think for myself!"

Mc was out of breath. She swore she saw red for a moment. She didn't even know if she was yelling all of that or just speaking normaly. Her whole body went tense and when she finished it was like all that pressure was realized. But at the same time, she felt awful. In herself mostly. For getting out of hand like that. She shouldn't have said all of that like it was only his fault. She had issues to. She needs to talk more, share more. God when did they both stop sharing their thoughts with each other.

It's like if they aren't fighting they are just talking about idle things, the smallest of small talk. Topics she doesn't care about. Does Yoosung even realize this. When was the last time he really had a meaningful conversation with her. Mc rested her hands on the table to hold herself up, glancing at Yoosung, who face was downcast. He looked hurt. His brows were pinched together and a schowl replaced his normal smile.

"Yoosung I...I think we have some issues. Talking wont-"

"Your wrong MC, Talking will help. Don't you see? It's the fact that we don't talk things got this way."

Yoosung won't lie, he hates seeing her so worked up. So angry her face goes red and she forgets to breathe half the time, so she always gasping for air in between her words. He heard all her reasons. Sure some of them were true. He did have concerns about her plans for the future. He wants to be in it with her. That's why he tried so hard to make it work. Compromise with a path that would be best for both of them. He only speaks for her cause he knows her so well. Yoosung thinks he knows her better than she knows herself sometimes.

"Look I know we had those bumps in the road. But we made it this far. And why? For what? Cause we love each other. We both want the same thing Mc. A happy life for us. I'm willing to make that for us. Hell I'll even move with you. I don't care where we go as long as i'm with you. If you think i should work on my control then fine i will."

"Yoosung stop! Did you really not listen! Your doing it again! Thinking for me! Again! I.. I don't think we should fix this, cause we can't. Because I don't want to fix this. Not yet. I need time. I need to be by myself for a bit. I want my own space, I cant think when I'm here."

Mc wrapped her arms around herself, holding tightly. She was scared, scared to be on her own after so long. But she knew it's what- no what she really needed at the moment.

Yoosung eyes grew wide in panic. This wasn't a matter of fixing things. It was a matter of Mc falling. Falling out of love with him. His worst fear was coming true. The day Mc would wake up and realize she could do better. That he was just too much for her. 'God why couldn't he see this sooner' He wondered. That she was pushing away not because she was unsure but because she was finally seeing he wasnt enough for her. The thought stirred something within Yoosung. He could feel his hands begin to shake. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't. He wouldn't let her go. He just can't.

"Mc!" He jumped from his spot and dash to her. Holding her arms scared he if doesn't she'll disappear.

"Please wait! Wait! I'm sorry. For everything! I- I don't know what to do. Please. Please Don't Go. Please can we just talk. Can we just….Can you please just stay." Yoosung felt so scared as he spoke. It was like he was back to the old him. Before Mc arrived, when he was just so scared of everything. He worked so hard to overcome that. He vowed he would never cry like he used to, he wanted to be strong like everyone else for once, but the darkness was growing closer.

"Mc I love you. Please. Please" He hugged her tightly. She was so small, fitting perfectly in his arms. He felt so much safer when she was right here. Where he can always see her, make sure she is ok. To make sure he is ok.

Yoosung buried his face in her neck. She could feel his tears threw her hair. 'Was he really crying?'. Mc hadn't seen Yoosung cry since Rika returned. It wasn't just tears either. He was shaking too. Mc felt responsible, like she had just bullied him into a state of terror. She wraps her arms around him. Waving her fingers in his hair.

"Yoosung...hey now..It's ok.." But it wasn't and she knew it. She shouldn't lie.

"I'm right here, but you need to claim down. Really we can't talk about anything until you claim down." Mc knew she wasn't saying the right thing. This wont claim him. But if she gave into comforting him now things would just start over.

"I-I-I'll try harder Mc, please. Please don't say you'll leave. I can't handle that. Not you." He was being unfair. Sounding so fragile.

"I'll do anything so please. Just stay. You wanna go out more, do it. You want talk more, let's start now. You want to move, fine lets go. I'll go anywhere with you. I don't mind really. I'll find work no matter where we go. I'll move Rika anywhere if she is a concern for you too. I just- i just wanna be with you. So please." Yoosung started to go on and on about how he is ready to change with her, as long as she is with him. But Mc just saw his pleas as empty promises. If she were to stay, Mc knows she would let herself fall back into the cycle of wanting to please him again. Wanting him to be happy even if it makes her miserable. That's the issue with them, they both are willing to be unhappy for eachother.

She would end up letting him always be closer to Rika, always letting him have both of them. If she moved and he followed, Rika would come as well. He would find a new facility and things would always stay the same. Mc was being selfish. She didn't want that. She wanted Yoosung to herself. Wanted him to move on and think only about himself for once. She wanted him to stop his fear of losing everything, letting go of this control issue. Just let things happen naturally and go with the flow, but it all seemed like too good of a dream to be true for Mc. This isn't a fairytale, people don't just get happy endings for loving each other.

Mc felt like it was now or never. She had to get out. It was all starting to become too much. Any longer and she wouldn't make. She hugged him tighter before pulling back wanting to see him one last time. Wanting to give him one small last comfort before she left. She wiped some of his tears before leaning in to kiss him. God she was going to miss this. His lips and the way his arms perfect envelope her. She made sure not to make it last too long. Breaking contact once she felt him trying to deepen the kiss. She pulled back completely this time, getting out of his grasp. Meeting with his eyes as she spoke.

"Yoosung I love you, and will always love you, But I can't do this anymore. I need to go. I need to." She quickly got up and rushed to the door, grabbing her backpack full of extra clothes and laptop, she packed that morning. She needed out now. Every fiber in her body was screaming at her to return to his side and tell him it was going to be ok. But it's not Ok. She heard him scream her name, crying out as she slammed the front door. Running down the apartment stairs, racing to get far enough away so she could call for a ride.

* * *

Yoosung on the other hand felt frozen. On moment Mc was in his arms kissing him, the next she was running out the door. It took him a moment to realize she was leaving when he heard the door unlock. "Mc! Mc wait!"

He yelled as he ran to the front foyer just in time to see the door shut. He pounds against it just seconds too late.

"MC!" He bangs his head against the door. Waiting to run out and chase her down. Grab her by the arm and take her back inside. So they can talk, argue, fight, scream, shout, whatever. He wanted anything but this.

Yoosung felt his whole body go limp as his slip down to the floor and screamed. His tears returned making it hard to see. "Mc please..come back."

He sat there for a while before everything went black and he flew into a rage of despair. The pictures nearest to the door were the first to go. Tearing them off the wall and throwing them across the foyer. The sound of the glass breaking slightly helping the anxiety he was feeling. He repeated this. Going room to room throwing everything around.

"Come back! Come back! Why can't I do anything right!"

Yoosung made his way to the dinning table where the food she made him was still laid out. He grabs the plate throwing it against the wall, shoving the table over and kicking chairs out of his way.

"Why can't I keep anyone! Why are they always leaving!"

Yoosung shouted nonsense only he could hear. Vowing to break everything in sight until he got to the bedroom. _Their bedroom_. Most of her things were still here. He walks over to her dresser opening the bottom drew, where she keeps all her winter clothes. Pulling out both his and hers favotive sweater. Clutching it firmly against him and lays back in their bed. Feeling so tired.

"Mc, Im...sorry come back…"

* * *

Yoosung: MCCCCCCCCCC! I'm Sorry! *Begins to cry*

Mc: Yoosung its ok! I'm still here! This is just a story remember!

Me: Yeah bro I dont even own you, claim down. This is fiction

Yoosung: Why do you HATE me!

Mc: She doesn't hate you. Don't you BloodyMaryWho?

Me: …

Yoosung: *cries even harder*

A/N. So im going to add one more part. A small after story of how Mc handled moving out, and how yoosung handles her not coming back. I'll try to get it out by friday. In the middle of writing this i got so many ideas for other stories i got caught up rough drafting those instead of this, but I'll be better this time! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok sorry about the wait. The last chapter ended up becoming two. But that just means I'll be posting both of them tonight. :) I didn't mean for it to get so long. Everytime i started to writie i would get new ideas to add in and well..I think i liked how it turned out. Hope you Enjoy~

* * *

Yoosung: How come I'm not even in this one? Are you sure this is about me?!

Me: You know, now that i think about it, maybe its more about Mc,. Or about how hard a break up can be on the couple's friends too. Maybe its about everyone.

Mc: Everyone! So you mean…

Me: Yup I ended up putting everyone in the story.

Yoosung: You made everyone hate me!?

Me: Enjoy the chapter! Once again I don't own anything Mystic Messenger or their characters! Just a noob writing poorly written fan fiction.

* * *

Jaehee was swamped at work as usual. Jumin was requesting so many different cat projects at once she was having a hard time finding the time to do them all. Plus all the other work she had yet to even start. 'It's saturday damnit! I shouldn't have to be here!' Jaehee began to angery sample papers together. Noting how lucky her co-workers are to get the day off. Last night was even game night and Mr. Han still requested her to come in once she got home. She knew this was going to happened. It's the main reason why she choose not to drink last night. Coming to work with a hangover was the last thing she needed in this madness.

She had so much flipping work she ended up on the floor. She tried to keep everything in separate piles in order of importance. That way she would know where to start. She was getting sore from seating in her chair all the time, she thought stretching out would help her relax and get done with work faster. She was just about done with the frist stack of paperwork when her phone went off. Trying to gracefully get up without knocking anything over Jaehee tip toed out of the paper fortress and found her phone on her desk. One missed call form Mc.

"That's odd" Jeahee said to herself.

Mc and her were just really close acquaintances around this time. They had their fair share of conversations but nothing too special. She liked how senseable Mc was, out of everyone in the RFA she was the most reasonable one to talk with besides Zen. When she listened to the voicemail she didn't quite understand what was being said. Mc was crying that was certien so it raised alarm to Jaehee as she called her back.

"Jaehee! Thank god you called back!" Mc still sounded distressed to her.

"Mc what is going on? You don't sound well. Is everything ok?" Jaehee waited patiently for Mc to reply.

"...No I-...I'm….I don't know what to do...or where to go...I just thought...Since your so close that..Jaehee...I… I broke up with Yoosung…" Mc sounded terrible. She could barely speak over her sobbing, and what words she could make out still sounded like a wounded dog whimpering.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Jaehee didn't waste time. She put back on her shoes, grabbed her purse, shut the lights off to her office, and texted Mr. Han she was leaving her to care for Mc. She knew it wasn't going to be enough of an excuse to leave work so early, but honestly Jaehee couldn't care less if Mr. Han ended up calling her back. She could handle Mr Han scolding later right now she felt like Mc needed her more then Jumin ridiculous cat projects.

By the time she made it to the ground floor of C&R Jaehee was approached by Mr. Kim, Mr. Han personal diver.

"I've been assigned to take you to get Mc, by Mr. Han." Jaehee was shocked.

"What? Really?"

"He advised that this was an important matter of emergency and to take your time before coming back in to work." Driver Kim said as he already began to led her out to his car and open the door for her.

Jaehee got in and checked her messages to see if it was really true. Four missed calls and two messages all from Mr. Han. She guessed maybe he did care? She never seen him act so considerate, then again, maybe there was a lot Jaehee didn't know or understand about Mr. Han. She never really cared to pry into his personal life too much, so maybe he did have a soft spot for the members of the RFA.

When Driver Kim picked up Mc, Jaehee never seen her look so tried before. She crawled in right next to Jaehee and just held her backpack close to her chest. She tried asking Mc where she wanted to go, but Mc told her she didn't think this far ahead. That it happened so suddenly. She hadn't told any of her friends or even her parents.

"All my friends are on Spring Break and my family lives outside of Seoul...I really don't have anyone else I can call besides you and the other RFA members… I don't mean to interrupt your day.."

Jaehee assured it was fine and asked Driver Kim to take them back to her apartment. Once they got inside she cursed herself for the mess that was her home. It's something Jaehee wasn't proud of. She is normally a very organized person, but lately with all the work she has, there is no time for her to clean much anymore.

"Sorry about the...clutter…" Jeahee tried to laugh off her embarrassment.

It's been so long since she had anyone else over. No matter where you looked there was empty to go boxes, dirty shirts, and dozens of work papers everywhere. It was like a wake up call for Jaehee, that things were getting a little out of hand and sore to start picking up more. Mc didn't seem to mind. She paid no attention to the mess that was Jaehee and just slumped on the couch. It might have been the first time Jaehee felt uncomfortable around Mc. They never really been alone together before this and she didn't know how to quiet comfort her. Growing up Jaehee didn't have best friend, not in the normal sense anyway. Sure she had friends but once she graduated, she didn't really see a reason to stay in touch. Rika tried to be friends with her but even then they weren't best friends just members of the RFA.

So seeing Mc so visibly upset in front of her was awkward. She thought back to what her mother always did for her before she passed, and went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Something warm should help, at least that's what Jaehee hoped. When she handed Mc the mug she told her it was ok if she didn't feel ready to talk about just yet.

"Thanks… I don't mind talking about it with you. To be honest I rather tell you first then anyone else."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured into telling me. This is personal so I get it if you rather mull it over first." Jaehee lied. She actually really did want to know what happened.

She was proud of Yoosung for finally growing up and doing what was best for himself when he started to Mc. She really was. He was so eager and full of life. Jaehee didn't want him to end up like her. Stuck in a job she hates because she is to unmotivated to try something new. She wanted more for Yoosung cause he was a smart kid under all that gaming bullshit. Mc was just the right person to kick him out of his funk. They were cute together. So Jaehee was curious as to where it went wrong.

She guessed she never really did pay much attention to their lives outside of the RFA and game night. She wanted to respect personal boundaries. As much as she thought of everyone as 'friends' rather than closer then normal members of a charity, she was hoping for the best between the two.

"No really it's fine Jaehee. The fact that you even brought me here says more than enough about what kind of a person you are. But...I was thinking...If I'm going to rehash everything about my relationship with you...could I have drink first? Like a hard one?"

Jaehee almost laughed, she covered her own mouth to stop herself from doing so, but it still managed to escape. God out of everything she was expecting Mc to say, she wasn't expecting that. She quickly got up before returning with a bottle of peppermint schnapps.

"So the hot cocoa I made doesn't go to waste." She smiled holding it up.

"Oh then we will be needing a lot more hot coco then." Mc grabbed the bottled before pour a good amount in each of their drinks.

The air started to feel more breathable to Jaehee again as the two started to talk. Mc went over everything. Jaehee didn't expect her to be so….so open about it. She figured all couples must have their issues, Mc and Yoosung were no exception, but she didn't realize just how much of a toll Mc was taking. When Rika returned Jaehee will admit she wasn't happy about it. Especially when she heard V had died. She looked up to V in more ways than one. He might have been the only adult male she felt comfortable around. He was also the only person she knew who could talk some sense into Mr. Han. V had this affect on him, anytime he was getting out of hand, V was one short call away from her. She can't count how many times V was there for her when work was getting out of control. He was kind, caring, and such a role model for her. It was hard hearing all the despicable things Rika had done to him.

Jaehee could forgive V for all the lies he kept, but she couldn't forgive Rika. She didn't find that possible. Even when the court ruled her mental insane, Jaehee didn't buy it. Rika was coherent enough what she was doing. She stole from the RFA, her own fucking charity for christ sake. Jaehee couldn't wrap her mind around all the things Rika threw away in her life. She wanted to caused harm. To everyone. Jaehee felt like she was used in some sick scam Rika was doing. Jaehee never did visit her, she considered herself not brave enough. She also knew a part of her might snap if she ever saw Rika again. So she could see how hard that must been for Mc. Yoosung was no doubt enamored with Rika. Every member knew, there was no hiding it.

Jaehee thinks that's why so many of them were against their relationship at first. Yoosung at the time was having more than just a difficult phase in his life, when he met Mc. He correlated the two as interchangeable. That would cause alarm to anyone who knew him, but Jaehee really thought that part of his life was over. She guessed when Rika came back it brought out all those old feelings again. Gos she couldn't imagine what that must have been like for Mc. Did she always feel like she was in Rika's shadow around him?

It gave Jaehee goosebumps just thinking about it. She could at least relate to how mc must have felt when Yoosung took Guardianship over Rika. Jaehee hated to admit it, but she did try and distance herself from him when that happened. If Rika was able to convince dozen of people to follow her into some sick cult, she could easily use Yoosung. Insane or not. Rika could still be dangerous.

Jaehee listened as Mc poured her heart to her that night, and many other nights. Jaehee didn't feel right about kicking her out when she didn't have a place to stay. She did have spare room, it was full of junk, but they cleaned it out that night. Letting Mc stay until she was able to get a new apartment wouldn't be that hard. Right?

Besides Mc was also very thankful to stay there. She cleaned everything for Jaehee. Even the kitchen. Bless her soul. Jaehee was so embarrassed to come home to find a Mc scrubbing her floors. She never seen her place so clean. It blew her away. 'Was this what it was like having a best friend?' She wondered. They started watched movies, and Mc also helped with some paperwork Jaehee had from work, when she was finished with her schooling and lectures. Mc worked late some nights at her job on campus, the Museum, she loves history and discovered museums is a place she might want to start her career at. Jaehee was enjoying seeing this side of Mc. A carefree side, that wasn't afraid to share her dreams. Having Mc around was helping energize Jaehee. It was nice to come home to a person who cared for her again. Almost felt like having a sister. Jaehee was feeling more positive at work even. When a new cat project would come up, Mc was there to tell Mr. Han to put it off if he wanted to get the next RFA party up in time. She really was a angel.

Jaehee was even starting to take up a new hobby thanks for Mc. She discovered she enjoyed baking and all things that had to do with coffee. There were so many nights when the two of them would stay up so late just to try out a new recipe.

While Jaehee saw that Mc was strong. Strong enough to leave Yoosung, there were times when Mc would feel so lonely and wanted him back. She would cry to her for hours on those nights, But Jaehee was always there to listen and offer her two cents when she could. She even researched unhealthy relationships and the hardship of leaving one to better understand what she was going threw and how to help. She felt needed and that warmed Jaehee's heart.

They were this way for about two months, that's when Mc was able to get into this place she had her eye on for a while. 'A room with a view', that's all Mc talked about.

"It's perfect! I'll study right here, and when I need a breather, i'll just look out this!" Mc gestured to the balcony.

"Since when have you've been so into the cityscapes?" Jaehee couldn't help but giggle. Once Mc set a goal for herself, she made sure to make it happen.

"That's actually thanks to Jumin. He should me his view of the city at game night a couple months ago. God I was thinking about that for weeks! And well ever since then, I've kinda wanted one for myself."

Even though Mc moved out, the two still meet up quite often. Jaehee will go there most days to watch Zen's latest performance. Or Mc would meet at Jeahees house, to cook and eat dinner together. Mc even got her walking in the mornings. Now that Mr. Han allows her late starts with the new workers Jaehee's been training to help out with the workload. She was so happy to see Mc living life how she wanted to. Her nights of missing Yoosung have grown less and less, she still loves him. Jaehee knows that.

Yoosung actually has been pretty MIA from chat these days. Mc asked to be removed from the chatroom when she informed everyone of the break up. She felt wrong being there, But Seven wouldn't allow it. He made it so Yoosung couldn't see MC as a member on the app and vice versa. Chats with him in it wouldn't include MC and chats with Mc wouldn't pop up for Yoosung either. Then he informed the others. there will never be a chat with the two of them together. At least for awhile until they both are on speaking terms again. Jaehee admits it does feel weird. No one really knows how to act around either of them. Yoosung would chat every now and then to update us on his life. He says he is fine, but she ll admit it's awkward. He even stopped going to game nights. Saying he wants to but he doesn't want to upset Mc. The wounds are still fresh for her, and it would make things worse. Yoosung said he wants her to heal and come to him when the time is ready.

Jaehee felt like she was picking sides. That's exactly what Mc fears the most too. This was new to her, both of them were special in her heart, but Jaehee had to say she felt closer to Mc as person then she did to Yoosung these days. She could say much about the others, but she knows it hasn't been easy on them either. No one was Mc to leave the RFA or stop being their friends, but no one really knew how to handle Yoosung either since the break up. He's been isolating himself from everyone that it makes it hard.

Jeahee asked Mc if they still chatted. Mc was gloomy about it, she does but only with email.

"If I hear his voice I... I'll just cry or get caught up with my emotions." Jaehee knows Mc would never say it, but she was hoping to just move past her feelings for him. Mc wants to be able to face him without going back to him. She is just finding it harder then she expected. Jaehee never thought a break up would be so difficult.

* * *

Jumin sees Mc almost weekly now. She visits Jaehee a lot for lunch, even says hello to him time to time when he is in the office. The two of them even went to lunch and dinner a few times. He finally was able to see her smile. Really smile, like the day of the first RFA party she threw. Jumin felt like he was looking at Elizabeth sometimes when he stared at Mc, a creature with such beauty and kindness. She deserved to be happy.

Jumin even indulged in her ideas of hiring new works for Jaehee, even giving her more time off. He thought she was brave, overstepping her boundaries? Yes,, but she promised that it would not only improved work but the happiness of his employees. She sounds like V, telling him when to take in the feelings of others.

When Jaehee mention Mc was looking at apartments, Jumin made it a point to call the place she wanted. Make sure a room with the best view _would_ be available for her. She was always going on and on about his view, he could see why she picked that apartment, it was practically know for it. Jumin figured if there was a way to help her out he would. Best part she wouldn't have to know.

Jumin worried for Yoosung a lot more these. He even went to have a talk with him. It was a week after the split. Yoosung was saddened for sure. Jumin can't remember the last time he saw dark circles under Yoosung eyes'. He tried his best to expressed his concerns, but feels like Yoosung was blocking out the issue. The next time he saw Yoosung, he was more like himself, cheery, loud, and rambling about the latest game he wants to play. It didn't stop Jumin from calling his mother again. He did it more discrect this time. Expressed his worries that its was his first love and he could be taking it hard, Maybe have his family reach out more to him, pay extra attention just invite him home more often, even visit him more. Family is important. That was just the mindset Jumin had.

He knows he crosses lines too much and without a thought of care. Jumin knows that. He wants to talk to Mc about this, about him. That's one line he won't cross, not yet anyways. He can tell she is still working on being ok without Yoosung. Sometimes they would talk about game nights or the next RFA party, and Mc will mention she feels unsure if she has any right to do them. To still be here. '

'She feels unwanted. No, not that. Maybe undeserving of it?' Jumin was often plagued with this thought. He was having a hard time understanding why Mc would feel that way. She was just as important as any member of the RFA. For some reason she views herself as an outsider still.

"Yoosung was here first, it feels like me being here is pushing him out. I don't want his friends choosing sides. What if… we both can't be here. Now that I left him.."

Jumin gets it, he thinks the same, it's hard. He wants both of them to be apart of it still. He cares so much for the RFA, but he can't help but feel the same, maybe they both can't be apart of it now. Things can't go back to the way they were. He's learned that. As much as he wants it too they can't. The two were so deeply involved, how could they go back. He worried, god how he worried for the two of them. He didn't expect her to leave him so sudden, but at the same time he wasn't shocked or disappointed. Jumin couldn't describe this feeling he had. He wished so badly V was here to help him once more.

* * *

Mc didn't even know where to start. It has been about four months since she left him. Everytime she gets a new email from him, it's like all those feelings she thought she was _finally_ getting over would bubble back up. Looking at his words made her feel so much, sadness, longing, anger, even happiness. It was all too much for her. She wouldn't reply for days sometimes. Thinking it over and over what to say, what his emails even mean.

When she left she almost ran back, she was sitting in a 7-11 bathroom crying, when she felt like she made a mistake. Was this what she really wanted this sadness, but just then Jaehee returned her call.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." Iit was so nice to hear her voice. She gave her the address and moved in with jaehee that night.

Mc did feel like she was asking for too much though,they were close, but she was unsure if Jaehee was ok. Ok with Mc being in her personal space like this, but Jaehee treated her so well. Like how her sister or mom did, it felt nice to have that presence back in her life at that moment. Jaehee listened to her, never cutting her off, and not telling her what she thought of it right then and there. She just let her vent everything out. Get it off her chest, and once she did, Mc felt so fucking tired. Her eyes burned from all the tears, her throat was sore, and she realized just how bad she wanted another stiff drink. Thankfully Jaehee has the right mindset and was ready to give her some more with her hot cocoa. God she needed this. Mc felt so safe here.

In the days that followed Mc felt like she needed to repay Jaehee. She wouldn't accept money so Mc decided cleaning the house and helping out with her work would suffice. She actually learned a lot about Jaehee's work, and god did it suck. Did Jumin really think this was a one mans' job. It's a complete shit show. Jaehee is always at least one week behind, but because they were so behind to begin with before Jaehee started, jumin just doesn't know or just doesn't care. No, Jumin is fully aware of it, Mc just knows it. She figured he just prefers one week vs how it was before.

Mc felt more stressed helping with Jaehees job then her own, but never minded it. It took her mind off things. Also got her thinking more about other things, like finding an apartment. She knew the perfect place too. Ever since she moved here for school, she wanted to live there. It over looks a park with a lake, and had the best restaurants around it. It would be a walk aways from school. Ok maybe a train ride too, but it will be worth it.

Mc always thought she would be living there already by her senior year, but then life happened. Funny how her dad was right about that. She met Yoosung and she got so caught up with the drama she forgot about a lot of things she wanted to do. She wont let life ruin her perfect dream apartment this time. The wait list was long and there was a chance she wouldn't get the best room, but she was ok with that. Just having her own space would be enough. Plus she felt like it was about time to give Jaehee her own space back again.

Over the months she found living with Jaehee to be the best thing ever. None of her college roommates compare by far. She was so funny, and god could she cook. She didn't encourage her bad habits either like her others friends had. Mc was so thankful she was there for her, she no longer felt embarrassed to cry in front of her. Jaehee honestly gives great advice too. Every time it was getting too much for Mc with Yoosung she was there to listen, really listen, and give advice when she asked for it. Mc took it to heart too.

There were some things though. Thing's she just couldn't talk about with Jaehee. Mc wouldn't want to trouble her any more than she already has. Like the emails. They didn't start until one month after. When Mc left ,she wanted out of almost everything. The chatroom, the parties, game nights, you name it. She just didn't feel right. Mc couldn't do this to the RFA, but Seven out of everyone, wouldn't hear it. God Mc never felt more invaded in her life when he walked up to her one day after class.

"Sorry to show up like this." Seven appeared out of nowhere in front of Mc. Making her awkwardly part ways with her classmates.

"How did you even know which class I was in?" She doesn't really talk about her schedule in chat, not even Jaehee knew.

" I shorta... hacked your school email and found out. Sorry but I needed to talk to you and you've been avoid my calls and texts..." Mc didn't know what to do, she felt weirded out, but also a little happy to see his face again since game night. She had been forwarding his calls lately. Everyone has been blowing up her phone none stop since she asked to be removed.

"Fine, but we're going to a bar, if your going to talk me into anything, I want a drink first."

"That is sooo ok with me." Seven's face relaxed a bit more and Mc felt a little better about the how 'surprise it's me' shunt.

When they got to the bar Seven flat out told she wouldn't be removed.

"I won't do that. I can'. It's not fair. To us or to you."

"Seven..I dont think its right to stay not when I...not when things are so messed up right now. "

"That doesnt matter. Things didn't get shut down when I went to look for my brother, or when I found him, and rika. Your not being removed because of a break up Mc. You can get threw this."

"I'm only thinking of Yoosung."

"I know you are, that's why I came up with a plan."

"A plan? Don't you mean scheme?" she giggled. 'God does Seven have a binder full of his little 'plans' yet?' Mc thought. She liked how goofy he could be even in a serious conversation. Lightens the mood a bit.

"Me! I can't believe you have so little faith! But I'm serious! It will help the both of you." Seven nudge Mc's elbow. Seven always found ways to talk her into his pranks and now he was finding ways to talk her into just about anything. Mc took a big swing of her berer before replying.

"Go on."

He was right, Seven did find a way, and it didn't bother Mc as much to stay in chat when he explained it. If they both couldn't see each other there for bit, it could help things cool down. Seven really was a nice friend. He still cares for Yoosung, she knows it, even if he was a little hard to deal with. She could tell Yoosung made it awkward between him and Seven though. whenever he brought up Rika, Mc saw how pained his face would get, but Seven was like her. It's hard to let go of a friend. Seven also made it clear he valued her as a member. She didn't know how to thank him for that. It meant so much more to her then he knows.

So life went on, Mc was able to get the apartment. Jaehee and her celebrated maybe just a little to hard, but can blame her, Things were finally going Mc's way for once. Jumin even gifted her fancy wine the night she moved in, and of course she had a few glasses of it on her balcony. She decorated everything to her liking even started to go out more. Visits her family, has meet ups with her friends, she even hosted Game Night there. It was weird to host it, without Yoosung, but everyone insisted they wanted to see her new home.

The best part of the whole night was Seven brought Saeran.

'Saeran actually came!' Mc internally screamed to herself.

She thought she would never get a chance to see him again. She chatted with him a bit in the chatroom, He refused to talk any of her calls so she didn;t push it, and only saw him once at V's funeral. So she didn't know how to act around him, But seven helped a lot. They were so brotherly? Saeran acts annoyed but there was always a small smile on his face whenever Seven would tease him.

Mc found out Saeran is actually very into plants and gave her multiple suggestions on how to maintain some of her houseplants. It was nice to have someone else around who enjoyed them as much her. She was so proud to show off her new view to Jumin too. She basically dragged him out on it once he arrived.

"Well what do you think?" Mc did a twirl to add to her excitement.

"I would say it is in great competition with mine."

"I don't mean to brag but it is pretty damn great right?. Just having this. The air, this space, god it's all so refreshing. And I must say this view goes great with some wine too. " She hoped he knew where this was going. Her favorite part of having 'The Great Jumin Han' at any party was his wine.

"It's a good thing I brought a bottle then." 'Score!' Mc mentally cheered.

"Crack it open! Lets enjoy!" After getting themselves both comfortable with fine wine in their hands. Mc was ready to just take in her view and just live in that moment.

"So everything is too your liking then?"

"More than just my liking, it's a new start, I.. I couldn't be here without you guys..i ... thanks jumin. For being a friend." Even though this was an official 'Game Night', It felt like housewarming party, not that Mc was complaining.

But with all the happiness she found. It still felt like she was committing some sort of sin. Like throwing this get together was beyond wrong. Without Yoosung it felt empty. But she couldn't see him. Not yet. Not after the emails. At first they were normal. Just Yoosung updating her on the plants she gifted him, how he was doing, his classes, ect. He even talked about games and funny comics he read. It made her breathe better knowing he was still able to laugh and enjoy himself. But things started to get weird. She knew she shouldn't have told him, but she thought maybe he could handle it, that he was slowly getting along fine without her. When she said she found a new place, the content of his emails grew darker.

She could tell he wasn't happy or ok with the news. He would constantly bring up old memories. the good ones the bad, he started to express his fears of the future. He even brought out old anxieties of hers. That she didn't belong here. That Yoosung doesnt feel welcomed she was replacing his spot on the RFA and it hurt her so much. That was the last thing Mc wanted. For Yoosung to feel forgotten, left out, or pushed away. This was the reason she wanted out in the first place. She didn't want to replace Yoosung spot or get rid of him. She finds it hard to even have the RFA without him.

He was here first, she felt like she was stealing everything away from him. They were all being too nice too her. She really didn't want them to leave yoosung behind for her sake. She rather leave them then make anyone choose.

"Mc is there something else on your mind?" In a moment Jumin brought her back to the present.

"Hmm? I'm sorry its just..no nevermind. I just want to enjoy the view with you" She tried to play it off. Taking larger and longer sips of her glass. Knowing if she didn't slow down it was going to be empty soon.

"It just seems like your being pulled back into a dark place sometimes. And what better way to enjoy this view then over conversations with a friend. Isn't that what these are for? You know.. .I'm here for you, I promise not to judge." Jumin always knew what to say and make it sound so fucking perfect. A true business man. It was hard to hide anything when she was around him.

"It's Yoosung. He and I... We've been emailing. Trying to just talk. See how things are..." There goes another sip.

"Im guessing things between you are still confusing."

"More than just. A lot. Lately he's been...acting..different. I'm just worried. I want him to be happy too. I know he has been avoiding the RFA more lately. And the last email he sent was kinda of..different then the rest"

"How so?" Mc wondered if she should continue or just drink more. But with her glass empty and Jumin holding the bottle she figured she might as well talk. If she was able to tell him about the email she could tell him about what's worrying her.

"He asked if I felt comfortable meeting him. Not anytime soon, it wasn't forceful, he asked if I would ever come around to meeting him again. His writing seemed frantic. Like I would just disappear. I know i'ts been hard for both of us. And I do want to see him one day. Talk about us, how things ended. Why they ended, why they need to _stay_ ended. But he just.. I don't know how to explain it. He seemed desperate almost in his writing. I know avoiding him for the last couples of months might not have been the best but…"

"So he sounded out of character. If it's not overstepping, was that all he asked for?"

"No he said a lot. It was the longest email he ever wrote me, but at the end he asked if I would at least check out this new cafe that opened up. 'Blue Elephant'. It does sound like something I would like. They have exotic brews from Thailand. It was just weird to say all these concerns he had then end it with a cafe know?"

"That does sound strange. I would maybe hold off on it, take some time to think before you answer him. But I'm glad you told me. I really enjoy our time together MC."

"Thanks jumin I also think-" Mc train of thought was cut off by Jaehee entering.

"Mc come in here! Zen is singing and requested you as backup!" She drags her away. Mc laughing at how tipsy Jaehee sounded. 'In front of her boss too.' Mc couldn't help but follow her friend back inside. Excited for how the rest of the night will turn out. Maybe she could Seven and Saeran to sing too.

Jumin sat there for a bit longer before heading back in. Making sure to send a private message to Seven before reentering.

'We may have a problem. Mc has been receiving concerning emails from Yoosung, asking her to meet at 'Blue elephant'. I want you could dig up some info on the place. Possibly recover the emails between the two of them.'

* * *

A/N: I tried to included everyone in this, so sorry if it seemed confusing. I want to do a time jump but unsure how to go about it without it sounding...bad. So I'm sorry if this was kinda 'All over the place' for you guys. Still working on my writing style. The next Chapter will be posted in about an hour. It will include more of Zen, Yoosung, Saeran, and Seven in it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's up and posted! This should be the last one. Maybe. Hopefully. I'm still unsure myself. I wrote it too open ended. I could go on, but I kinda like where I left it. Maybe after I post some of the other stories I want on here, I'll come back to it.

* * *

Yoosung: AM I FINNALY IN THIS ONE!?

Mc: Yoosung calm down. It's ok! See your in this one.

Me: Yeah don't get used to the spotlight tho.

Zen: Yeah! That's reserved for me!

Jaehee: I also agree with Zen. I much rather read a story where he is the main lead.

Yoosung: What are you two doing here!? *Open mouth emoji*

Jumin: She did say everyone was going to be starring in this now. Don't you read?

Seven: It's ok Yoosung. We all know what your really like. Don't let her scare you.

Yoosung: What does that mean! *Angry emoji*

Saeran: It's better you don't know what we all think of you..

Me: Enjoy the story! And again I'll never make enough to own Mystic Messenger. It's Story and fun to write characters are not mine.

* * *

Zen was in this weird place. Like he was stuck in the middle of a hurricane, Everything around him was calm, but he knew something big was about to happen. He started having the dreams a couple weeks after the first RFA party. He's been open about his clairvoyance dreams to his friends before. He truly believes he has the gift to 'see something' that would've happened in the future. They always meant something. Ever since he was a kid. Hell Zen didn't start to believe in them until had the dream about him dying right before he bought his first motorcycle. At best Zen thought all of those dreams were just strange coincidences. Then his accident happened. He never underestimate his abilities again.

But this was different. The dreams were about Mc. He didn't know how to bring them out without causing alarm to Yoosung. He just got her, and he just went threw shit to get her too. Zen wasn't about to say he was having dreams of his girlfriend, or that these dreams, always involved her crying. He thought maybe just this once, he would forget about them. She could've been crying about anything really. Yoosung getting hurt, stress of the party, maybe school, ect. Zen didn't know why she was and it bothered him so bad. He didn't want to believe Yoosung could ever be a reason she would like that.

The longer he stayed quiet the more vivid his dreams got. Mc wouldn't only be crying, she would be gasping for air, like she was trapped in a box. Still he pushed them away. When Mc moved in with Yoosung they two sounded so happy. They really did. Zen would often come over to hang, mainly to see his friends, but also to make sure everything was truly ok. Each and every time the two acted like love birds. When Yoosung started to not only excel in his major but get himself a decent job, Zen knew things had to be a mistake. Still though the dreams only ever got worse.

When Seven came back from god knows where to unlesh a shitstrom of bad news, Zen thought maybe that's what his dreams where about. Not about Mc but about how she would feel about Rika and her return. Zen must admit even he was quite shocked about everything. But a small part of him was finally happy to find the cause to his endless dreams. That was until they still didn't stop. Zen felt like he was going crazy. He thought for sure after V's funeral they would die down, but instead they started to intensify. He started to feel her pain in these dreams. Actual pain, like all the air was now being choked out of him. He would wake up in a sweat almost every night.

Eventually he started to ignore Yoosung and mainly focus on Mc. As much as he wanted to stay in denial about their meaning, he had to make sure she was ok. He just couldn't understand them, where were they coming from, what was going on in her life that he was getting warnings? Everytime he checked up on her she was fine. Zen felt like he was goin crazy. Itching to ask her, but how does one begin with this information. 'Hey I've been having dreams of her on the verge of dying for the past six months, is there anything you would like to tell me MC?' Zen just didn't think it was possible to talk about. It was too late. Either something would happened or it wouldn't.

Zen started to becomes so protective over Mc, for nearly a year he made it a point to check up on her weekly. Make sure things were fine, she never once mention any issues she was having. He started to think maybe it was Rika. Now that she is back she is this force in Mc's life that scares her. Zen could work with that, hell even he felt threatened of her. He killed the man who saved life the day he got in that motorcycle accident. With all the stress these dreams have been causing him he could see how that could be his answer. Then Jaehee called him one night.

"Hey Zen! I'm so sorry to bother you."

"It's no problem at all Jaehee, really. How many times do I have to tell you? It's ok to call me." Zen liked Jaehee she was nice. Different then his noraml fans, she honestly views him as a professional actor and not just some chuck of meat. Although he does know she admires his body too. 'I mean who wouldn't?' He thought to himself with a smile.

"Ha! Yeah sorry I'll work on it ok? I'm actually calling for a favor."

"Sure I'll see if I can help. What do you need? Does it have to do with Mr. Jerk Face? You know I'm not scared to march in and demand he give you the time off for my opening show Jaehee!" Zen hated that Jumin would do anything in his power to keep Jaehee from missing out on a performance that could make god himself cry.

"Haha! No! No! Nothing of the short. Don't worry I already got those days approved. I'm actally calling on behalf of Mc. She's the one who would actually need the favor."

"Mc? What's wrong?" Zen knew Mc would never ask for a favor, if she really needed one she was the kind of girl to call for it herself.

"Wow nothing ever gets by you? Maybe you had one of your dreams?" God if only Jaehee knew the hell he was going through this past year.

"Jaehee stop it. What's wrong with her?" Zen was worried now.

"Well maybe it's best you come over and talk with Mc yourself. She needs some of her things from Yoosung but there an importent meeting today and since Jumin is out of the country I have to be there in his place."

"Get her stuff? Wait...Your place?" Zen knew where this was going, but he didn't want to jump the gun until he was certain.

"Yeah...Mc is going to be living with me for awhile. Her and Yoosung...broke up."

"I'll be there soon."

Zen hung up and rush out of his apartment so fast, he didn't even care that he forgot to make sure he looked alright. If they broke up that means something was wrong. This whole time. When he got to Jaehee's apartment Mc was the one to answer the door. The moment he saw her, he hugged her so tightly.

"Oh thank god your ok!" He whispered in her hair.

"Whoa! Ah Zen! Hey! You ok?" She patted his head. Zen couldn't believe she was actually more concered about him at the moment.

"Me? What about you! I'm so worried! God Mc! What happened?" Zen took her by the hand and let himself inside. He had been over before, he oftens comes by to drop of signed scripts or posters of him to Jaehee.

"Hey Zen! Hold on. Why are you in such a rush? Did something happened?" Seriouly how could she still be worried about him.

"Mc stop asking about me, I'm fine. What about you? Jaehee...She told me. I just want to know if your really ok?" Zen sat on the couch pulling her down besides him. He stared at her ready for whatever she was about to share. Mc was looking at him but ever so often she would advert her eyes.

"Oh...Yeah I..I broke up with Yoosung." Was she embarrassed to tell him? Why was she acting so shy? The Mc he knew had a mind of her own and was not afraid to say anything.

"Tell me what happened." Mc looked at Zen and he felt her pain. God he has been feeling it for a year now. He knew she was hurting because he had been hurting too.

"I..I don't even know where to begin. Things just started to fall apart between us. Maybe we were always broken. But lately I've been feeling so lost. Like I wasn't even me anymore. Everytime I fought with Yoosung I was losing my voice, my will to fight for myself. I just couldn't take it any longer. I love him! I really do love him Zen! But...god I so unhappy!" Mc brusted into tears right in front of him.

Zen haven't seen Mc cry since V's funeral. God he cursed himself. Mc was miserable. He pulled her close and this time he was the one to pat her head.

"Hey hey it's ok. I'm here to listen ok? Mc I don't mind if you cry, I just want to know what went on between you two? I wanna hear it from you." Zen needed to know. If Yoosung really was the cause to all her pain, the reason for all those dreams, he wanted to hear it from Mc. She nodded her head but refused to lift her face to him. For know he was ok with that. This was going to be hard for her, he knew that. She could take her time and he would wait happily for it.

When Mc finally did tell him it was heartbreaking. Zen hated himself for his choices. She cried the whole time she spoke. She told him about all their fights, when it started, what they were about, how they never got resolved, she even told him about how she disliked herself. He couldn't understand why though. Mc got it in her head she wasn't good enough for the RFA all of a sudden. That she didn't belong. He heard all about how she felt like a pawn for Rika and just knowing that women still knew things about her sicken her. Hell it made Zen so fucking furious at Yoosung for ever sharing any information about Mc to her.

He could understand his weird attachment to Rika, being apart of his family for so long and everything, but he couldn't believe he would ever try and make Mc ever go she Rika. The whole situation was upsetting him. All Zen could do in that moment was hold Mc tighter to him. He can't believe he ever let her get so hurt by this. He vowed he would never distrust of permission of his again. He ended up getting Mc things a couple days later. He couldn't do it the day Jaehee originally asked him. Zen was still too angry at Yoosung to see him. Too nervous on what he would do _if_ he saw him. Instead Zen stayed with Mc and made sure she was feeling better. Eevn took her out for ice cream.

He came clean to her, that he was having dreams about her. Tried his best to explain in a way that didn't come off creepy or frightening. Mc didn't mind though. She actually thanked him for telling her. She really was too kind for her own good sometimes. When Zen did see Yoosung he wanted to be in the right mindspace. He was his friend after all. This whole delima might have been avoided if Zen would've just be brave enough to say something before they both got too involved with each other back then. He somewhat blamed himself and wanted to be there for Yoosung too.

He still did too, but Yoosung blocked him out, not only that day but every other time he tried to reach out to him. Soon Yoosung just stopped replying to him, only chatting in open chat rooms. Only talking about day to day things never about what happened between them. If anyone tried to bring it up he would log off. When Jumin said he called his mother, Zen agreed it was the right thing. If he was gonna get thru this he needed someone there for him, maybe his family will be able to reach him. Until he would reach out to him, Zen made sure Mc could always count on him.

Things seemed to settle down after that, Yoosung was pretty absence, but Mc was doing much better. Her and Jaehee basically became inseparable, they did everything together. Zen was happy for them, it was also liked seeing Jaehee happy too. Plus there was one huge upside to this new found friendship, Jaehee got Mc really into Zen's works too. He knew it was only a matter of time before Mc herself became a fan. He was over the moon when he saw her show up to one of his shows. He could get used that. Mc also got herself a place of her own, that surprised Zen. He always thought the two would just stay living together, but he guessed even girls need their own space time to time.

Even though its been roughly six months since the break up, Zens dreams didn't subside. In fact they started to turn into nightmares. Night terrors almost. Everything felt so real, he was having a hard time actually convincing himself he was just asleep. He never really knew what was happening in them, only that Mc was being chased, tortured, and kept someplace cold. He dreaded going to sleep most nights. He would sometimes tell Mc he had them, never how bad they were, but he wanted her to know, in case something did happened. He could let her get hurt again like last time, and he would be dammed to let it anything happened to her again.

* * *

Yoosung wasn't broken. At least that's what he told himself. He was hurt sure, but he needed to be strong. For Mc. He'll admit he lost his temper when she left so suddenly. Every time he woke up for about ten seconds he would forget she was gone. He would roll over to her side of the bed to cuddle her, but once he felt her absence, reality would kick back in. It was like going threw the heartbreak all over again. This physical pain he felt. It was ten times worse than what he felt when he thought Rika dead. Yoosung had no idea he could hurt this much. Feel this much for one person. That's how he knew he truly loves her. He didn't even want to think about how bad it must be for her.

He was an unfixable mess for about a week. He tried to call and text Mc but she wasn't returning any of his messages and all her calls were ringing as busy. He didn't eat for almost four days until the hunger pains got to him. Then one day the doorbell rang, Yoosung never felt more hope in his life in that one moment, praying, hoping, it would be Mc at the door. It was Zen. He could feel his face fall with disappointment when he opened the door and was greeted by his friend.

"Hey man!"

"Oh..hey.." Yoosung didn't even try to hide the letdown in his voice.

"So uh.. How have you've been holding up? You haven't answer my calls or been in chat for a few days?"

"How do you think im doing Zen." Yoosung didn't want to be rude but he just couldn't find the energy to be anything but upset.

"Well.. yeah, I just want to make sure your doing ok. I'm...I'm here if you need to talk." Zen stepped forward and hugged Yoosung tightly for a moment before letting go.

Yoosung knew Zen was coming from a good place in his heart. He did. He looked up to Zen a lot. He was everything he wanted to be some days. Tall, handsome, charming, successful, but Zen wouldn't understand what he is going threw. He had never been in a long term relationship. He didn't know what it was like to have a person to share his life with. To feel empty when they are gone. To miss someone so bad nothing else matters. Maybe he did but Yoosung didn't care to find out. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Thanks..but I think i just need some time on my own Zen."

"Hey that's fine! Take your time!"

Yoosung was ready to close the door and shut out the world again. He diffidently didn't have the motivation to take on the world today.

"So uh.. if there is nothing else I'll be going."

"Wait!" Zen steps even further inside. Holding the door from being closed. Yoosung glares at him.

"This is awkward and I don't want to make you upset. Really Yoosung I Dont. But...I'm also here to pick up some of Mc things..."

Yoosung eyes widened. His chest stung at the words. Zen was here on behalf of Mc. She was talking to Zen? He almost laughed at himself. 'Of course she would talk to him. She doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. Zen was sweet, a perfect white knight to come and save her.' He remained silent for a while. Unsure what to say. He wanted to yell at him, tell him to fuck off. He was making him so mad, But Yoosung could also hear Mc's voice in his head. He knew that's not what she wanted of him. He tried to breathe to calm himself down.

'Mc is only doing this cause she can't be here. He knows that. Hell if she came, he wouldn't let leave again. That was smart of her. She was always so smart' he thought. Once he got himself composed enough to talk, Yoosung opened the door wider to let Zen in.

"Come in.." He was trying so hard to suppressed the hard lump in his throat that was quickly forming. Making his words come out a little raspy.

Zen slowly entered and Yoosung waited for him to begin. But when he didn't he started to lose himself again.

"Ca-can you just start already!"

"Ah I'm sorry man..I don't really know what's hers. She just wants her clothes, art, and some plants... I can start with the closet-"

"No! wait. Just a… I'll show you what's hers..."

Yoosung wasn't ready for this, god he wasn't. He pointed to everything that was Mc's. Zen was kind enough to be fast and gather everything by the front door. He saw that he left the boxes out front, figured Zen didnt want him to see the boxes until he talked with him for a bit. Zen was such a good friend. To both him and Mc. 'But did it have to be Zen?' he wondered. 'Why not Jaehee?' He already knew the answer to that.. Jaehee was probably working. He couldn't think of a time when she wasn't. Seven wouldn't dare leave his house unless he had to and for some reason Yoosung couldn't seeing Seven agreeing do to this. He barely talked to either Him or Mc since he came back. Only interwacting with them at 'Game Nights'.

Still though, Yoosung couldn't watch Zen pack part of his life away in boxes. So he hid in his room. He needed to act fast, he needed to calm down, and get a hold of himself. God he didn't want to cry, not in front of Zen, not when he was going back to her. To see Mc. Would she smile at him, thank him, hug him? God he wanted to puke just thinking of the idea. He sat on the floor resting his back against the door, running his hands threw his hair. He felt gross, when was the last time he showered? He almost yelped when he heard Zen knock.

"Hey..Yoosung...I'm finished out here..I was thinking if it was ok to grab her clothes?"

Yoosung choked on the air he tired to breathe in. Letting the tears finally run down his face. God this was really happening. She was leaving him. She wanted out, she didn't want him anymore. He tried to cry softly but he felt himself rocking back and forth making the door raddled a bit.

"I...I-I need a min-ute Zen.." He sounded pathetic he thought.

"Yoosung..."

He didn't want to hear it. The pity in his voice. The whole reason for him being here wasn't for him he felt. It was for her. Zen care for Yoosung yes, but he knew in his heart, he wanted to help Mc more. She was a girl in need of help, and Zen loves feeling useful. Yoosung knows that. He clutched his head harder as he pulled his knees closer to his face. God he wanted to scream, things were going red again.

He could feel his whole body go numb, Zen's voice wasn't reaching his ears anymore. Yoosung was squeezing his eyes shut, scared if he opened them he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He was breathing deeply, knowing it probably sounds like wounded wimpers to Zen. God he just wanted Zen to leave. Can't he see what him being here was doing to him? Did he even care? He wanted Mc. He wanted her so badly. She could calm him, she always knew how. It was like her touch instantly took away all this anger he kept bottled up. Her whispers brought him back every time. How was he going to make it without her?

He didn't know how long he sat there for. But he was able to breathe normal again when he noticed the cool air on his cheeks. His face was damp from all the crying. Wiping away the wetness, he forced himself up feeling more drained then before, and opened the door. Zen was on the floor, seated with his knees up and arms rested on them. He looked up and Yoosung hated the sorrow in his eyes.

"Hey..."

"Hey...You can come in now.." Yoosung didn't want to talk about what just happened.

"You sure? I don't mind waiting Yoosung. There's no rush really."

God did Yoosung want to punch him, he thought that over and over again. There was a rush, a rush to get him out. He wanted peace, to be left alone.

"It's fine now..." Yoosung walked to the kitchen to get himself some water. His throat was on fire, like it was being crawled from the inside. He also didn't want to see Zen unpack the rest of Mc's existence of ever living here from him. He didn't care ,this was still Mc home, seeing Zen come in and take everything that made it _their_ home was killing him. After Yoosung had finished his fourth glass of water Zen came in to the kitchen.

"Hey..I finished.."

"Great let me help you to the door." Yoosung slammed his glass a little too loudly on the counter as he got up from his chair.

"Whoa wait! Umm... Are you sure your ok? I can stay. Chat for a bit." Zen placed one of his hands on Yoosung shoulder. Figuring he was trying to show him compassion, but Yoosung wanted none of it.

"No need."

"Yoosung...You need to talk about this...I'm worried and your my friend.. I want to be here for you."

'God he sounded so fucking fake' he thought. 'Be there for him?' That almost made he laugh. If Zen really cared He would have been here for him first, not trying to suck up to _his_ girlfriend! He didn't even want to look at him anymore. He loved the guy but he needed his boundaries. He need Zen out, He wanted zen to back off.

"Zen, really I'm much better. Sorry if I worried you. But I don't think you being here will help me, not at this moment. I need to think. I need to just.. god I just need to think by myself!"

"Yoosung im not trying to upset you! I'm just concerned.." Zen held up his hands like he always did when he knew he was crossing the line. That only proved it to Yoosung . He didn't come here for him. It was for Mc, Seeing Yoosung like this was just making Zen feel guilty.

"Zen I'm fine really. What Mc and I are going through is hard but we will handle it. If I want to talk then you'll know. So please...please can you just go."

"...Yoosung.."

He didn't want to argue, not with Zen. He won't waste his energy on him. He simply walked to the door, choosing to avoid his eyes from looking at the ground where the boxes were and opened it up for him.

"Go Zen.

Yoosung won't lie the following weeks were hard. The place felt so empty without Mc. He was living life in a daze. Classes were boring again, food didn't have taste for him, even the chat room and his friends started to annoy him. He felt so hollow without her, and one day he couldn't take it. He knew her classes, knew where she had them, so he didn't see the harm and going. He only wanted to see her. He knew just looking at her would bring him some joy. She had a way of doing that. Just by existing she was able to help him.

When he saw her walk out he almost fell over. Just gorgeous, she was always beautiful but Mc had gotten an hair cut. Her once long brown hair was now short. just resting slightly above her shoulders in a stylish A-line cut. It was getting quite humid these days Yoosung could understand why she cut it. And God she smiled too. She was with a close classmate, chatting ideally about the lecture he presumed. He wanted to run over and hug her so bad. But he steadied himself. Thinking to what Rika had advised. 'Give her time Yoosung, She feels trapped and only wants some fresh air, once she has had enough she'll start to miss the way you made her feel.'

Rika is honestly the only other thing that gives him life these days. He felt awful for missing their weekly visits, but when Mc left he couldn't think straight. He forgot about everything, when the centered called him about his weekly visit he dropped everything he was doing that day to see her. 'Rika would know! She can help me!' was the only thing running threw his mind as he raced to see her.

Yoosung felt so ashamed as he walked it, since Rika has been back he hasn't once missed a visit with her. He was scared to face her, but the moment he walk threw her door, she sat there on her bed with a warm smile.

"Hello Yoosung. It's nice to finally see you I was getting worried."

Yoosung scurried to her side, to filled with emotions to care about anything else in that moment. He collapsed his upper body on her lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and wept. He didn't care if this scared Rika cause in his heart he knew she would understand.

"Oh Yoosung. My poor Yoosung. What's the matter?" Rika spoke softly and begin to rub small circles on his back.

"...It's Mc..she ...she...left me..." Yoosung spoke in between his unsteady breathing. He was so sad even with Rika. He felt like a part of him was missing. He wanted so badly to convey his feelings to her, cause out of everyone she would understand him best.

"Oh Yoosung. Shh It's ok. I'm right here. It's ok. Let it all out. It must have been hard. Oh my poor boy." Rika continue to whisper him claiming comforts, even going so far to run her fingers through his hair. God he missed this. Mc did the same for him. She was always there to bring him back when he was slipping away, Rika had the same effect she did. He just knew it. These two are so alike. So much kindness radiates from them. Their touch is healing, they must know that.

Once Yoosung felt relaxed enough he got up to tell Rika everything. What Mc said to him, how unhappy she had become, how he didn't notice, how lost he felt losing her, how she turned to Zen over him, and how that made him feel inadequate for her.

He shared how he feels that things will go back to last time something like this happened. How he was when Rika went missing. Yoosung wanted anything but that feeling again. That feeling of dread and hopelessness. He couldn't go through that again and he knew he didn't have to. Not with Rika here, and like always Rika had all the answers ready for him.

She was always so smart. She knew all about the hardships of the world. She explained that Mc is going through what she went threw with V. She shared with Yoosung why she choose Mc, cause she had the same darkness she did. Mc was hiding her true self from him. She was scared that if she let out even a small piece of her darkness Yoosung would run or shun her for it. Mc bottled all her feelings, just like Rika did. Tried to pretend everything was ok and force herself into this perfect version of herself that wasn't real. Rika told Yoosung all about the dangers of keeping one's demon hidden.

She even told him he had a small demon within in too. Hiding in the shadows of his mind screaming to be let out. That all this pain and anger he felt was the demon breaking lose. He had tried to suffocate his demon rather then control it. All those moments where he would black out, lose it, was the demon getting it's way because he was too weak to take control of it. Rika told him he shouldn't fear this side of him. That Mc shouldn't either.

Yoosung was finally beginning to understand how Mc must have felt. They were both trying so hard to be perfect, the couple everyone thought they should be. He felt so sad for Mc, she must have been so scared with her demon, so alone and frightened about what it might do. He wished desperately he could run to her and comfort her. Help her embrace her true self, but Rika told him to wait. That Mc is under the spell of false freedom. That after enough time she would see just how wrong she was for leaving him. That soon she'll begin to miss him even more then he longs for her now.

She helped Yoosung with everything. How to handle her so far away from him. What to do about his demon, how to control it. She encouraged his anger and told him to push all that emotion into his studies. That excelling in his filed will show everyone just how determined he really was. Rika also helped him find ways to reach out to Mc without scaring her off. She suggested emails.

"It's love letters of the future. Just express to her your feelings, how your doing, what you've been accomplishing, soon enough she'll see you as a even more dependable man. She start to ache for you. She will see how blind she has been in all that sunlight if you only show her what she is really missing. What she really needs in her life."

So Yoosung started to email Mc. At first it took her over two week to reply to him. He was so thrilled to read her words. He would remind her of all the wonderful memories they shared thus far, bring her mind back to when life was easy and simple. Each time he emailed her she would reply sooner and sooner, Eager to hear from him again, he just knew it. Rika told him that once she begins to doubt her choice of leaving, she be willing to meet him again. Willing to go back to him.

He watched her for weeks, following her around making sure she stayed safe, out of harm's way. He was always kept up to date on her. Her new apartment was lovely, once he had her back he would make it a point to stay there. That way she could be happy with her return. He started to look around town more, trying to find the perfect place where they would have their fateful first encounter again.

It came in the form of a new cafe just a couple blocks away from campus. The place was owned by a lovely elderly couple. Yoosung got to know them better when they came into his clinic with their two dogs. Such kind people, so in love. Yoosung saw himself and Mc when he looked upon them. They even knew Rika, which made his decision all that much easier. That's when he decided it would be there. He would told her about it, how quaint it was, The perfect place to get a cup of coffee and work on essays there, and while Mc mulled over the idea of going there. Yoosung would watch her. Waiting for the day she decide to go.

He would make sure he was also there that day. He would order his favorite tea, say hello to the owners, sit in his regular spot by the their plants and read one of Mc favorite novels. Yoosung would force himself to read for at least ten minutes before looking up to see where Mc would be seating. He would make sure she spotted him when he entered, and when they met eyes, he would smile before returning his gaze back at the book. Knowing Mc, she wouldn't be able to resist coming over. IT would've been over 5 months since she last saw him. The temptation would be to great.

She would feel bad if she didn't, he knew that. They always did say they would talk about what had happened once everything cooled down, and once she came over. Yoosung would act nothing but pleasant towards her. Drawing her in with his kindness. They would chat, maybe laugh at the book he was reading, then discuss a second meeting. That's when he'll have her. It will be so sweet, just the way Mc would like it too. Until that day comes though he continue to watch her from afar. Waiting for his little butterfly to return to his garden.

* * *

Saeran is a night owl, he doesn't necessary want to be one, but most nights he just has troubles sleeping. Weather its his nightmares, intrusive thinking, or overflow of his emotions, he just can't sleep most nights. He normally passes the time reading, he enjoy learning new things. Lately he has been reading about keeping houseplants healthy. Ever since they got back from Mc's apartment he grew even interested in the work and effort it took to maintain them, since Mc had more than just a few in her apartment. Maybe next time he would give her more tips, the ones he provided before were more for outdoor plants.

Saeran didn't mean to go to the party, he never intended to meet the RFA. He wasn't into social gatherings, or large groups for that matter. Seven told him it was just a night out to eat. He was feeling sick from all the junk food he keeps in the Bunker and when he offered to pay for dessert too, Saeran couldn't resist. He should've know something was fishy. He rarely goes in the chatroom. When he does it's almost always at night, and he doesn't bother to read over past conversations. So that was on him for not realizing it was game night.

When they got to the area, there were a good amount of restaurants surrounding the apartment. As they got closer to the one within the apartment they ran into Zen. Saeran doesn't mind Zen, he comes over quite often actually. To drink with Seven and scheme about how to improve the annoying tipper bot he made for him. So Saeran just thought maybe Seven also invited him out as well. That was until both men grabbed each side of Saeran's arms and rush him inside and up the apartment complex.

Saeran was ready to fight. He was ready to yell, curse, scratch, and spit at the two men. That was until Mc opened her door. It was her face that got him. She didn't look shocked or surprised to see him, not scared, or pitted when she realized it was him at her door. No instead her eyes filled with wonder, like she had just seen a unicorn or some shit.

"Saeran! It's you! You came..Oh! Come in! Come in!" Mc lead the trio inside and dashed to the kitchen without another word.

The layout was nice. A hallway leading to the main living room. A wide open area with two love seats and a long cough facing a tv, with a small coffee table in between. Beyond the couches was taller but small table meant for three in the corner next to the door leading to the baloney. To the left of the room was an open kitchen, decent size one too, for a two bedroom place. To the left was another hallway where he assumed where the two rooms where.

At the teller table sat Jaehee. He never met her in person but from what he has seen of her in the chat rooms, she was diffidently as sleep deprived as he was. Working late nights still, but she looked different then her profile picture. She was growing her hair out. just a couple inches longer than Mc's. On the long couch sat Jumin. He was swirling some wine looking threw what seemed to be a photo album.

Saeran also has met Jumin before. Him and Zen were the only two up until now that he has ever seen or met in person since he has been back. Jumin call's Seven quite often actually. Daily almost. Once he even came over to the Bunker to discuss an important matter with him. Saeran didn't take the chance to mingle, no instead he sat himself in one of the single person loveseats. If he had to be here he much rather prefer to obverse then interact with them.

That was when Mc called out form the kitchen.

"Hey Zen! Jumin brought those beers you like, there in the fridge. And Seven..I tried to buy some Honey BBQ chips for you, but every store I called didn't sell them."

"There's no need for them Mc, I ate plenty before I left! But thanks for trying Its always cute to see other people try and take what's mine. Honey BBQ is something only God Seven may enjoy!"

Saaran rolled his eyes. He doesn't even want to know what Saeyoung does in order to get those chips and make then so impossible for anyone else to buy.

"Saeran?"

He looked over to see Mc standing in front of him with a bowl in her hand.

"I know you like sweet things, so I've been saving this until you came over. I'm not the biggest fan of sweets so I only have Tarty flavors..But I think you'll like this. It's my favorite ice cream. Hope you like it."

She handed him the bowl. It was lemon IceCream with chocolate sauce drizzled over it and chopped strawberries on the side. He said his thanks and she walked back over to Jaehee at the taller table. Zen had also joined them talking about his latest acting role. Saeran didn't expect to enjoy the small get together as much as he had. He will never say it but wouldn't mind going to the next one.

When they returned home it was nearly one am. Jaehee was kind enough to kick everyone else out once she realized Mc was getting sleepy and had too much of Jumin's wine. She was also like a mother. Or what Searan thought a mother would be like. Caring and over protective, he felt good about leaving a drunk Mc in her hands while everyone left.

Upon arriving home Saeran thought is brother would've gone to bed already. He had been up all night before and He was trying to make it a habit to make him sleep more. He no longer worked at his agency but just like him, Saeyoung also suffered from nightmares. He figured they both had experienced enough tragedies for a lifetime. It was time to move forward and grow happy, at least that's what his therapist tells him.

So when he heard the loud typing of his brother keyboard when he went for some water, Saeran was ready to yell at him to sleep for a bit. That was until he saw what he was doing. Seayoung was blasting nosie so loudly threw his headphones he could hear his brother poor taste in music. When he got close enough behind him wondered what illegal/odd job he was doing now. Only it didn't look like a job, it was Mc's personals emails.

* * *

Seven almost punched Saeren in the face. Not that he would, his brother appears to have better reflexes than Vanderwood sometimes.

"What the fuck Saeran! Jesus you don't go around scaring people in the middle of the night. You could turned on the lights if you wanted my attention."

Seven loved his brother more then anything but damn did the guy know how to sneak up on people.

"Why are you looking at Mc's emails Seayoung?"

Seven looked back at his computer. 'Well shit' He never meant for Saeren to get involved. This was an issue only Him and Jumin wanted to be apart of.

"Look I can explain.."

"You fucking better. What is this? Do you not respect anyone's private life?"

Sarean was pissed. Seven had been trying to get him to meet the RFA and Mc for months. Hell it's all he ever talked about. He forced him to be apart of the chatroom, encouraged him daily to get to know them. He even lets Zen over in hopes of him opening up, just little bit. Getting him to go to the party, even if it was by force, helped him. He could see it. He actually talked to them. Seeing his twin get up from the corner and join in on poker was more heart warming then Saeran would know for Seven. He even talked to Mc more, which made him more then just happy. He felt like he was killing two birds with one stone. Seeing both of them smile was all he wanted in life now.

"I'm doing this to protect her ok. Before you start-"

"Protect her? From what! Seayoung Mc was perfectly fine from what I saw tonight."

Seven didn't know how to tell him. The last thing he wanted was to get Saeran mad, he didn't want another 'Unknown episode'. Those always put everything he has been working on in therapy back by at least a month. He wants to tell him, but how does one go about telling Saeran, the person he hates and fears might be planning something. Worse might be using Yoosung to get to MC.

Seven always knew something was wrong. He doesn't mean to cross that line with people's lives with his hacking, but his worries get the best of him. When he told everyone the truth. About Rika, he predicted Yoosung would see her first. He had this attachment towards her he could both understand and hate him for it all at the same time. Saeran done bad things too, so has he. They both have blood on their hands. But What they did was what they had to do, Saeran wasn't even in control of himself when he shot V. Despite all issues with Rika she was there. Mentally, she was there.

She knew what she was doing the moment it crossed the line of guardianship to abuser. He'll never forgive her what what she did to Saeran or to Mc. She didn't deserve to be pulled into their fucked up lives or the issues with the RFA. She was normal before this and now she can't even move forward without the threat of Rika and Yoosung now.

Jumin didn't need to tell him to watch over her. Hell he tapped their phones, intercepted their messages, logged everything, the moment Yoosung took Guardianship of Rika. Why did Yoosung have to do that? That's was when their relationship really started to fall apart. He couldn't trust Rika being back, no matter how broken she seemed. She was dangerous and now so was Yoosung.

He was watching everything they said , every phone call he made to her, even bugged Rika's room, just so he could make sure when they did plan something. He would be ready this time. He won't let that women harm another life he cared about. Neither will Jumin. When he texted Seven about the emails, he already knew. He'd been intercepting them for months, not letting MC see them until he could read them first. He wanted to make sure nothing was going on with them.

The last one Yoosung sent, he knew it raised red flags. He was trying to lure Mc out. Him and Jumin have been doing their best to keep Mc away form Yoosung since the break up. Once Jumin told him she finally did it. Seven blocked Yoosung from ever calling or texting Mc again. If Mc ever reached out to him, Seven would've made it so they never went threw unless he allowed it.

It wasn't right what he was doing. He knew that. MC would be so furious with the two of them. But she would never found out. Saeran wouldn't tell her either, he knew that much.

"Sarean...I'm doing this because Rika is planning something against Mc with Yoosung."

* * *

Saeran let the words hang in the air as his rage grew behind his eyes. He felt himself go shift as he processed the information.

Like he said he never intended to meet with any of the RFA. A big reason for that was he felt ashamed for what he done to them. Even if he was just being controlled by Rika, he felt so, so fucking guilty for his actions. Especially towards Mc.

When Saeran was told to find a pawn for Rika, she made it clear, find someone who was like her. Someone that would mesh so well with the RFA they wouldn't care that it was a stranger hacking in. Saeran would look for days at a time, never being able to find that person no matter where he went. Then by mistake he took a wrong turn and came across a scene.

A girl in the middle of a road holding a dying dog. Apparently a car hit the poor thing, and speed off while it lie bleeding to death in the road. Mc was there walking on her way to school when she saw it happened. She must have ran into the street and began to comfort it.

She was covered in the dog's blood. Holding its head to her chest as she stroked its fur and told him "It's ok...Your a good boy..Such a good boy..Oh It's ok.." All while crying herself.

It was touching really. Anyone who was kind enough to care for a weakling that got himself hurt had a good soul. Saeran almost wish she would comfort him the way she did that dog. Much like the savior at the time. Offering a strong hand to hold while she shields them from the evil of the world.

Only Mc was nothing like that women. She truly was kind and innocent too. He lured a Innocent victim into Rika's mess. He lied to her, tricked her, even tried to attack and kidnapped her. God he felt so fucking sick just remember all the things he wanted to do to her. Trap her, mock her, even torture her. He doesn't want to ever be that person again. It's why when he came back he avoid her at all cost.

She sometimes reminded him of his sin's against her and Yoosung. God he even hurt Yoosung and that was just another awful reason to never meet them face to face.

"That bitch is back? I thought you said she was locked up for good Seayoung."

Seven sighed before rubbing his head "Yoosung applied for her to be institutionalized for insanity. Once she got admitted to a place, he took Guardianship of her. He visits her sometimes two or three times a week,calls daily, and four days ago he applied to have her move in with him as she gets in patient care, _if_ she passes all of the qualifications to be released. Jumin and I begin to monitor Yoosung in fear of Mc's safety and we were right too. He wants her to meet him, We don't know exactly what they are planning But we are going to stop it."

Saeran was clenching his teeth so hard he truly thought any harder and he was going to chip his teeth. He has been getting a lot better at controlling his other personalities. Ray was pretty easy to control but Unknown, he was a fighter. Once he got out he wanted to stay out. And right now it was taking everything he had to calm himself down. Seayoung just dropped a bomb on him. He didn't know if he could defuse this one in time. Saeran didn't know if he wanted to.

"Your right Brother _We_ Wont Let That Happened."

* * *

It was nearly three am when Mc awoke for the bathroom. 'Toilet now!'. She hurled what she could only assume was more then her monthly paycheck in the form of wine back into her toilet bowl. God she really needed to get a better handle of taking it slow with Jumin's wine. It's not like the normal stuff she and Jaehee gets up, washes herself off with the sink and walks back into the kitchen for some heated tea before going to bed again.

Jaehee must have cleaned up a little before putting her to bed. She was such a nice friend. She be sure to make her the best hangover breakfast in the morning, glad she choice to stay in the guest room rather then going back to her home. She also didn't want Jumin to pay for more drivers than they needed. She walked out to her balcony letting the cool air relax her soon to be headache. This view was everything she needed and more. Such a perfect night, and for the first time in a long while, Mc felt like she was truly happy.

* * *

Yoosung: Just tell me why! Why do you hate meeee!?

Mc: Babe..

Me: How's this, In almost every other story your in that I'm writing you aren't the bad guy. Sound good?

Yoosung: *Sniffle* Maybe..I don't know..

Mc: That's good news! We can finally be happy!

Me: As friends! Happy as Friends! Just how I like it!

Yoosung: What! You mean this is the only story where I'm together with Mc. AND YOU BROKE US UP! *Begins sobbing again*

Me: Yeah well...You'll get used to it.

* * *

A/N: Like I said. With how I ended it I might continue on. Might not. Depends if people want more. I'm going to write and post other stories if any of you guys are interested in reading those. They will mainly be AU MM, but since this was my first story, I'll probably come back to it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
